Always Hope
by heiress2thethrone
Summary: Bulma's life has turned upside down ever since the end of her junior year. Can new friends and old ones keep her from falling into the darkness. High school fic. Def. original. You'll enjoy. Sorry for the delay.Update. Chp. 10 now up!
1. Chapter 1: Gossip and Stares

Ok guys this is my first high school fic ever and it's definitely not liked the others you've read. At least I think mine is sort of original. You tell me. Yeah anyway let's get on to the story shall we.

First off I don't own DBZ and if I did trust me I'd probably own Maybe not huh.

Always Hope

Chapter 1: Gossip and Stares

"Isn't that Bulma Briefs?"

"Naw it couldn't be. She's part of the cheerleading squad and you know they always

hang together."

"No that's her who else has blue hair."

"It's cerulean."

"Didn't you hear? Chi Chi and the whole squad totally kicked her off."

"No for real!"

"Yeah they said she was sleeping with all the football guys."

"You're joking!"

"Seriously!"

Bulma continued to walk down the crowded hall head down glaring at each tile she stepped on. She chose to ignore all the stares and gossiping going on around her since she didn't need any trouble on her first day. Not that she couldn't handle it. She just had other things to worry about other than some dumb gossipers who had nothing better to do. So she walked on.

"Hey isn't that Bulma?" Trish a brown haired cheerleader asked her group of cheerleaders and jocks who leaned against the lockers in their regular spot.

"Yeah that's her right Chi?" Donna a red haired cheerleader asked turning to her black haired "friend".

"Yeah so what?" Chi Chi asked popping gum uninterestedly. "I don't believe that bitch actually showed up."

"Hey Chi that's not nice." A tall and strikingly handsome black haired jock stated glancing at Bulma who still had her head down in her own thoughts.

"Oh puhlease Goku. That bitch had it coming to her from the moment she stepped to me." Chi stated pushing herself off the locker. "Come on girls let's go to class."

Another jock shorter than the first waited until the girls left to ask, "What exactly happened between them Kakarot?" His midnight black eyes followed the petite blue haired girl as she walked.

"Actually Vegeta I'm still not sure." The boy named Kakarot said uneasily running his hand through his wild locks. "I tried to ask Bulma but she won't tell me much less talk to me. I don't know what I did!" He continued quite upset that one of his best friends continued to ignore him.

"Obviously it had something to do with that bitch Chi Chi since she seems to hate Bulma so much now." Vegeta said walking towards the office to get his schedule.

"That's not very nice Vegeta. But yeah I figured that too but Chi Chi hates to talk about it. She always changes the subject or offers me food. Not that I don't want it of course." Goku babbled following close behind Vegeta.

"Whatever. We'll just have to figure it out won't we." Vegeta answered walking into the office.

"Hey Bulma!" An extremely happy male's voice called.

"Hey Krillen." Bulma mumbled unenthusiastically recognizing his voice without actually seeing him.

"Hey come on school's not that bad." Krillen said finally catching up to her.

"Sure it isn't." She sarcastically replied studying her friend from the corner of her eye. "I think you're the only person here who still likes me." She stated after a moment.

"Now that's not true. You know Goku still likes you. No matter what Chi Chi and her whole group says." Krillen said holding up his hand to keep her from cutting in. "And Vegeta doesn't give a damn about rumors. He'll still talk to you, sort of."

"Vegeta! Please." Bulma snorted casting an unbelieving look at her best friend. "We've only actually talked like twice during our whole 3 years here. (Did I forget to mention they were seniors?)"

"Yeah but that's a whole lot more than any other girl. They would envy to be in your place." Krillen said naively.

"Yeah I bet." She mumbled her eyes becoming glazed from the conflict of thoughts in her head.

"I didn't mean it like that." Krillen sighed rubbing his short locks guiltily.

"I know. Hey you grew back your hair!" She screamed in delight grabbing him for a crushing hug. "Awww. You look so cute." She gushed rubbing her hands through his hair as they walked making him blush from all the stares they received.

"Hey what class do you have first?" He asked taking out him schedule.

"Math."

"Aww I have English. Maybe I'll see you next period?" He asked hopefully. Bulma was his only friend in the whole school other than Goku and Vegeta, though he wouldn't exactly call him and Vegeta friends.

"Maybe but I doubt it. Don't think I'm going to any of my classes." She said kicking a soda can out of her way.

"What? You're skipping on the first day!" He yelled in surprise.

"Keep it down! But yeah. Don't really feel like it." Bulma shrugged her shoulders before walking off. "Guess I can't call you cue-ball anymore huh?" She called back over her shoulder on the way out the doors.

"Heh, yeah I guess." He mumbled lowly turning around to find his first class.

Um what do you think. I know it was sort. But it was an intro. So review or flame, heh, and tell me what you think. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Learn to Deal

AN: Hey I'm back! Took me long enough didn't it. But I seriously didn't know if I should continue this after I received no reviews and only like 30 people had actually read it. That was of course until my dearest fellow fanfic writer Star0307 (you rock girl) so generously reviewed and advertised my stories to her fellow readers. So as you can see I'm picking up the story again. And my other updates should be here today or tomorrow. I'm really busting my butt to get them out. So do read and review!

Oh and I wanted to give the utmost special thanks to these 3 people who've made my turkey day :

ChopPrincess- thankyou soooooo much for my first review. It means a lot! Did you guys

know we have the same name! It's crazy!

TrunksGurl09: Don't put your story's down! Not many people take the chance and invent

their own characters! I think that in itself is great. Thanks for the review!

Veggiesbabygurl: I really hope you like this high school fic. I also have another one in

the making!

And of course…..

Star0307: you'll find out what happened really soon. Sorta suspenseful huh? Thanks as

always and my other stories are getting updated soon too. I love your story! Everyone read it. After you read and review mine of course……

Well I'm finished now and I hope you like this chapter. There's definitely more to come!

Disclaimer: Really now...Would I have to write one of these...

Always Hope

Chapter 2: Learn to Deal

"Yo Krillen." A voice called over the already noisy classroom.

"Huh?" Krillen who upon entering class had been deep in his thoughts was jolted back towards reality.

"Over here chrome dome." There was only one person who called him that and he was currently sitting quite comfortably in one of the desks with his feet kicked up on the back of the seat in front of him. Goku sat next to him waving him over.

"Oh hey guys." Krillen said half heartedly taking the seat in front of Goku.

"Wow, I thought you were bald?" Goku exclaimed tugging at the short locks hard to see if they were actually real.

"Oww Goku let go! I already told you I shaved my head!"

"Oh, gee sorry." Goku grinned sheepishly taking his seat while Vegeta glared at Goku's back muttering something about bakas and brainless idiots...

"Skay." Krillen mumbled returning once again to his thoughts.

Taking a deep lung full of cold autumn air Bulma lit a long pale cigarette with her strawberry lighter. Bringing the stick to her lips she looked out over the stadium field. The green grass-like turf, newly installed just weeks before, for the football season, sat dully reflecting the sun's harsh light.

Taking a long drag she exhaled leaving a wispy trail of sadness as she walked. Unshed tears waited beaded on the rim of her eye ready to splash over at any moment.

She really had thought she was prepared for today. She really thought she could handle it. Now she wasn't so sure.

(Flashback)

_"Bulma dear. You really don't have to go back. We could send you to Cold High. They've been recruiting you for their technology department for years now." Dr. Briefs pleaded trying to change his daughter's mind._

_Bulma had gone into an extreme funk after the incident, closing herself up in her room, lab, and occasionally her training room; without visiting the outside world for 3 months. Oddly enough she didn't seem all that depressed. She ate regularly and hung out with her parents as if the incident had never occurred. On the outside it seemed as if she had really moved on, but her parents knew better, no matter how well she hid her emotions._

_"I'm okay daddy. Really I am. I've gotten over it. Plus how can I just leaver senior year and basically start all over at Cold High. And I can't just leave Krillen." Bulma replied opening up the fridge and taking out a protein shake._

_"But Bulma. I know how much your school social life means to you. And it's basically been destroyed. At least at Cold High no one knows what happened. You can start all over." He tried again anything to get her to change her mind._

_At these words Bulma's bright face quickly closed up. "No matter where I go this will follow me. I just have to learn how to deal with the looks and snickers and whatever else they throw at me." She answered in a deadly calm voice. "Plus Daddy, how else am I going to build character?" She was now smiling again, once again hiding her emotions from her parents who knew all to well how much in turmoil Bulma really was._

_"Now hon. You know how stubborn is. If she wants to do something she's going to do it whether we like it or not. That's just the way she experiences life. We've just gotta let her do it." Bunny Briefs, who had been previously silent during the whole conversation, finally spoke up. "Bulma, whatever you want to do, I'm behind you 100 percent. You're a big girl now and it's high time you make your own decisions." She continued strikingly serious for her usually bubbly and cheerful demeanor. _

_"All right. All right. You've both made your points. No need to gang up on me." Dr. Briefs said warding them both off with his hands. "Just do what you think best, Bulma dear." He continued quietly. "I don't want to see you anymore hurt than you already are."_

_"I know Papa. I know." She said hugging him tight. "Thanks for letting me do this." Smiling she pecked her mother on the cheek before going back to her training room for a light workout before bed._

_"I really hope she knows what she's doing." Dr. Briefs said sighing heavily walked out towards his labs. _

_"I'm sure she does dear, she just needs out trust." Bunny whispered before taking her apron and starting dinner._

(End Flashback)

Flicking the end of the almost dead cigarette into the stands she sighed heavily before trekking her way towards the parking lot. Getting into her antique roadster she slid down the length of her chocolate colored leather seat until her knees where touching the paneling and her head rested in the middle of the seat. Turning on the car she shuffled through her CD song play list before landing on _Talisman_ by Air. One of her favorite mellow- out songs. She let her heavy eyelids close to the very calming beat.

"Soooooo...where's Bulma?" Goku asked finally getting the question off his chest. He slowed his long strides so that Krillen could keep up with him and he could walk with Vegeta who always swaggered slowly along so everyone could get a good look at him, _The Untouchable._ What an ego, huh?

"Huh? Oh, Bulma..." Krillen started once again caught in deep thought.

"Man you are really out of it." Goku exclaimed patting Krillen hard on the back. "Wake up K- man. You didn't even pay attention in either math or english and math is your favorite."

"Oh, uh sorry Goku. I'm just really worried about Bulma. She's really down in the dumps and I had thought she was over it by now." Krillen answered.

"What is this _it_, Baldy? We still have no clue what happened." Vegeta spoke up winking at a group of girls as the three walked by.

"Oh, well I don't think Bulma would li..."

"Bulma wouldn't like what?" Asked the very topic of their discussion.

"Bulma! I thought you weren't coming to class?" Krillen exclaimed.

"Bulma! I haven't seen you in forever. Man, I've missed you." Goku grabbed her in a big bear hug. She sighed slightly. There was no denying it. She had really missed her friend. He had been her best friend after Krillen of course. Some of the passing by cheerleaders started whispering furiously beginning to formulate stories to tell Chi Chi and crew. Bulma noticed this and immediately began to get uncomfortable.

"Uh, Goku you're crushing me." She murmured not really wanting to let go. She hadn't been hugged like this in forever. It brought back happier times.

He immediately let go upon hearing her mumbled words. "Sorry Bulma. But I've really missed you." He grinned sheepishly scratching the back of her head in true Son style. Bulma laughed when she saw this. Happier times indeed.

"It's okay. I've missed you too." The hell with Chi Chi and all the gossip, Bulma thought. It was definitely time to move on.

"Hey Vegeta." Bulma smiled at the quiet teen that was currently standing off to the side seemingly ignoring the group.

He turned his head to get a good look at the girl who had caused such a whirlwind in the high school. He still didn't know what had happened and he hated being out of the loop. He'd have to ask one of the cheerleaders next time he saw one. He noticed she looked a bit more... healthier than the last time he had seen her. She was paler but it seemed to work and her muscles were definitely much more developed. All in all he couldn't see what was wrong with her. That was until he looked into her eyes. They were darker than usual, filled with pain and sorrow. They used to sparkle with excitement and joy, not that he had noticed of course, but still... Someone coughing woke him up from his little day dream and examination.

Bulma blushed from being stared at in such a manner. Of course she was used to it, but with Vegeta it always made her uncomfortable for some reason.

Vegeta shook his head after being caught staring at the woman. There was definitely something about her. Maybe it was those pain-filled eyes, which reminded him so much of himself. He didn't dwell on it.

"So Bulma. Are you going to class or are you taking off the rest of the day?" Goku asked putting an arm around his bestest friend.

"I think I'll go to class. No use hiding out from the world for the rest of my life. I probably won't even see half of these people after I graduate." Bulma smiled sliding her arm around the midsection of Goku.

"You'll probably see Chi Chi for the rest of your life." Krillen mumbled quietly but the comment was not unheard by Bulma whose face closed up at the mention of that name.

"Hey guys guess what?" Goku asked cutting into Krillen's, Bulma's, and Vegeta's dark thoughts.

"Yeah?" Bulma asked truly interested in anything that would take her mind off of things.

"It's 3rd period which means there's only one period left before lunch. Isn't that great guys!" Goku said quite serious with a huge grin on his face. All 3 of his friends face faulted having forgotten about his abnormally big never ending appetite over the summer.

"Kakarott you baka!" Vegeta mumbled picking himself up less someone spot him on the floor. He had a reputation to uphold here!

Bulma couldn't help but smile. Things were truly going back to normal. But it was only a matter of time until things got rough again. She just had to be ready for when Chi Chi started to fight. She was going to fight back if it was the last thing she did.

AN: Okay Chapter 2 is officially finished! Go me! It was longer than the last wasn't it? See I'm really trying! And listening to Coldplay and Michael Jackson while you write it really helps. You just keep going loosing track of time. Coolness. Well just remember to review. Let me know. I promise you'll find out what happened to Bulma soon enough. Such suspense! And look out for my other stories updates. In a theatre near you...I wish... Toodles.


	3. Chapter 3: Where's the Fire?

AN: Oh wow. I'm finally back after almost 2 months. Jeez I've been sooo busy lately. This college stuff is busting my ass. And then exams on top of that. It's a conspiracy I tell ya. They're trying to break me down. But I will not break! Uh. Okay anyway...But I'm basically done so now I have all sorts of time to write and update my fics. I'm soo excited! I love all my fics and writing makes me really happy. So I'm really really happy right now. So first I want to thank all my dear reviewers who have put up with my very few and far between updates. I'm getting better, I promise!

_Star0307:_ I finally got around to updating this. And guess what you're in it, the next chapter anyway, but just as promised! I can't thank you enough for spreading my stories around. It's nice to know people think your stories are actually review worthy. Okay and I plan on answering your questions in these next few chapters, sort of building it up. And Vegeta will jump Bulma soon enough I promise.

_Harrys Gurl09_: I'm sooo glad you like it, I try really I do. I hope I didn't keep you in that much suspense. These last two chapters have been one big cliffy huh? But I must admit, I like being evil, though this is the first suspense story I've written. But more are too come. Mwahahahaha... cough... um sorry bout that got carried away. Hehehe.

_ChopPrincess_: I love your stories. Trust me when I say this your one of my favorite writers. Go you! Yeah I don't like Chi Chi either. I have a few choice words to say about that chic and I'm glad I'm not alone in my loathing. She'll get hers in the end trust me. And Nicole is the best name ever! Luv it!

_veggiesbabygurl:_ I hope you still like it. I know high school fic aren't your thing, but hey something different is always good I say. Thanks for the review and keep reading and I'll keep writing.

_VeryShortMidget:_ Thank you double time. I know its sort of weird without them being friends in a high school fic, but I wanted something different. I think it works. For my concept anyway. Thanks again.

_Nicky:_ So is your name Nicky or Nicole. Mines is Nicole and people call me Nicki so either way your officially on my cool list cause you reviewed me and we have the same name. Way cool. Thank you for the review. I've finally updated, I know it's been a while but hopefully these chapters are good enough.

_MoonPryncess_: Thanks for the love. I feel so special. Someone actually loves my story. OMG, you really like this story? Wow I'm honored. All the love is appreciated. And I hope you haven't bursted yet since I plan on telling you what happened these upcoming chapters. HeeHee.

And thank you to all my readers who didn't or couldn't for some odd reason review. It's okay I luv ya anyway!

OH before I forget. Guess what guys. I actually have chapter 4 and 5 of this done. So um I plan on putting them up this week too. And Chapter 5 has what you've all been waiting for. Oh the suspense. But really I'm really working my ass off here so hopefully you guys enjoy.

Alright. Alright I'm done. Whew 8 reviews! I'm honored. Someone actually likes the things that come from my head. x) Yeah I'm finished now.

* * *

Disclaimer: Maybe when I turn super Saiyan. Which means never. Sigh. 

Always Hope

Chapter 3: Where's the Fire

Rolling out of bed Bulma slipped on a pair of faded black jeans, a red Metalica "Enter Sandman" shirt, and a pair of red and black chucks. She didn't bother with a shower since she had taken one two hours earlier.

She was in a huff.

She hadn't been able to sleep at all tossing and turning until she finally gave up taking a shower at 4 in the morning. The shirt mirrored her mood perfectly, except she had slept with both eyes open essentially getting no sleep at all, causing this perfectly terrible mood she was currently in.

She growled at her reflection in the mirror. She had a dark pair of bags under her eyes and she was extremely pale. It was those damn dreams- more like nightmares that brought back her memories from all those months ago. This wasn't going to work, dammit. She couldn't let them get to her. This was what they wanted. Control and revenge. But she needed her sleep!

Cursing loudly to herself Bulma stumbled across her room into her bathroom. She quietly assessed her looks. There was nothing that she could do, well more like felt like doing, with the bags under her eyes. And her paleness would probably go away with food.

"Damn bitches. Can't fucking move on. Always need the last laugh. They'll get theirs." Grumbling darkly to herself Bulma decided to leave her hair the way it was, wavy and covering much of her face, combing out the knots with her fingers. She just didn't feel like grooming herself today.

Sighing bitterly to herself she left her room to be cleaned by one of the many maids her family employed. She would usually take the task of keeping her room clean herself but lately she just had no energy to deal with it. She was a stickler for neatness and order. She'd deal with anything out of place when she got back.

Bulma adorned a fake smile before entering the kitchenette. She braced herself for her mother's way too happy banter, but surprisingly it was quiet. Way too quiet.

She glanced around the doorway into the room. Her father's seat was empty. Weird. He was usually sitting there reading the morning paper looking for any new up and coming inventions in the science section. And her mother would usually be at the stove chattering to the air about one thing or another, but that spot was vacant too. Now fully in the room she noticed that everything was neat and orderly, nothing had been touched or move since the maid's cleaning last night.

"Where the hell are they?" She spun on her heel ready to search the whole compound for them if need be before she saw the black palm pilot looking thing blinking on the island. Striding over she picked it up immediately realizing that it was her and her father's latest invention. It was sort of a video player. It could record videos to be played back, but you could also visually talk to a person who held another one of these, and it had all the workings of a palm pilot with the added features of a digital camera and mp3 player. Sighing she clicked it on waiting as the screen that popped up went from fuzzy to displaying her father and mother, who were currently sitting with their backs to her eating at some beach side restaurant, from what she could tell.

"Mom...Dad?" She asked uncertainly. They turned at the sound of her voice quickly skittering over to the video phone thingee. They really needed to make up a name for this thing.

"Bulma dearie, I'm glad you found this. We were wanting for your call."

"Where are you guys?"

"Oh yes well, your father was called off in the middle of the night to fix a generator in Madrid and you know how I just adore there so I decided to come with. We wanted to tell you but it was quite an emergency and we had no time to spare." Her mother cheerfully explained.

"Yes it was quite unexpected. Seems like one of their bad storms finally caused the generator to short out. Sorry for the short notice." Her father stated rubbing his mustache in thought. No doubt thinking of a way to make the generator use the electric energy from the storms as a power source.

"It's okay. I was just worried." Bulma answered walking away from the video phone to look in the fridge.

"Don't worry dearie, I didn't forget about you." Bunny said stopping Bulma in her tracks. Just like her mom to plan ahead for her only daughter. Bulma felt a smile tugging at her lips. "I left a plate for your breakfast in the oven. It's amazing what you can whip up in 5 minutes."

"Uh huh." Bulma mumbled heading right over to the oven. She had forgotten to eat last night and was extremely hungry.

"Well hun, we'll leave you to it. Your father needs to get to one of his many meetings as usual and I just need to shop." Bunny stated winking at her daughter.

"Uh yes, must get to that meeting. They're practically in shambles over here. I need to hire better management." Dr.Briefs answered.

"Yes, yes so much to do so little time. We'll call you tonight okay hun." Bunny once happy became serious quite fast. "Hurry to school. And please call us if you need anything. Take the video phone with you dear. Just in case." In a matter of seconds her mom's cheery side had come back with vengeance. "Have fun dear toodles." With a short wave from her parents the connection was cut off.

Bulma was left staring blankly at the now black screen. Her parents were definitely one of a kind and she couldn't love them more for it, though they were a bit clueless.

Sitting the hot plate of vegetarian omelet and glass of oj in front of her Bulma was all ready and set to dig in. Glancing at the kitchen's clock she cursed angrily seeing it was already 7:15. She hurriedly ate her breakfast before running to the den where her bag sat still unopened from yesterday. Grabbing it she ran to her family's garage which held 25 of her family's favorite cars. She wasn't feeling too flashy today so she chose her personally owned and bought antique roadster. She had personally refurbished the engines and she had painted the car a lightening gray and with red stripes. It roared when she placed her foot on the gas, just like she liked it, and with a squeal of tires she backed out of the garage and sped off the Capsule Corporation grounds.

"So where is she baldy?" Vegeta asked quite annoyed that Bulma was making him wait. If it wasn't for Kakarott and his insane nagging he wouldn't be waiting at all.

"Oh come on Vegeta, we've only been waiting for 5 minutes. Plus we have 10 minutes to go before we're actually late." Goku responded nonchalantly flipping through Krillen's collection of CD's. He sat in the passenger side of Krillen's car a silver Scion while Vegeta leaned up against his own car a black viper, the least expensive and flashy of his three other cars. Krillen was currently sleeping with his head down of his steering wheel. Of course he was abruptly jarred awake when Goku accidentally turned on a Korn CD with the volume all the way up.

"Whoa where's the fire?" Krillen dumbly asked rubbing his tired and red eyes. He had been up all night reading his summer reading book, which he had neglected all summer because he was lazy, and now he had a very important test in English today. Man they just couldn't cut him a break.

"Sorry man. Didn't know the volume was that loud." Goku apologized sheepishly while turning the whole system off.

"It's okay Goku. I'm just a bit tired that's all. I didn't get to sleep until 2." Krillen mumbled yawning loudly before placing his head back on the steering wheel.

"Well chrome dome if you had read during the summer you wouldn't have this problem would you?" Vegeta taunted.

"You know Vegeta you can't really call Krillen chrome dome anymore since he has hair now." Goku cut in tugging at Krillen's locks to reinforce his point.

"Hey watch it!"

"Like I can't see that baka. I'm not blind and I can call him whatever the hell I want." Vegeta stated quite annoyed at Goku. But when was he not?

At that very moment Bulma decided to make her entrance with a squeal of tires and some Linkin Park she was blasting from her stereo. Her and Vegeta where two of the only people who where willing to drive over 70 mph on regular streets. They never seemed to get caught either.

The three boys watched silently as she sped up to a spot and parked perfectly next to Krillen's car.

"I am sooo glad I got my own car," remarked a shaken Krillen with Goku nodding his head in agreement.

"Weaklings." Was Vegeta's only comment as he waited for Bulma to get out the car so he could get to school. He wasn't worried about being late or anything but he needed to make an appearance for his loyal fans. How this guy's head can fit through a door I don't know.

Bulma was still singing Linkin Park's Crawling as she climbed out of her car. Linkin Park could always make her feel good since it always seemed to mirror her mood perfectly. She was glad to see that Krillen had waited for her and she was a little surprised but happy none the less that Goku and even Vegeta had waited too. "Maybe this won't be such a bad day after all." She mumbled under her breathe before going to greet her friends and Vegeta.

"Hey guys. Thanks for waiting up for me." Bulma said grinning at all three of them. "Even you Vegeta, I'm surprised you're usually somewhere making someone's life hell."

"Trust me woman, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Kakarott's ridiculous nagging." Vegeta answered quite smugly. "If I hadn't he would have been on me for days."

"Nice Vegeta. You could have at least let me think you cared." Bulma answered sarcastically before turning her attention to Goku and Krillen. "At least you guys aren't total assholes like _someone_ I know."

"Yeah well Bulma you should be used to it by now. I don't think Vegeta's ever going to change." Krillen said causing Bulma and Goku to chuckle while Vegeta just snarled angrily.

"Don't press your luck baldy. I'm feeling extra violent today." Vegeta warned cracking his knuckles and his neck quite loudly. Krillen visibly paled before hiding behind Bulma.

"Heh, Vegeta you know I was just kidding." He mumbled watching Vegeta slowly advance on him. "Plus you wouldn't hit a girl now would you?" Krillen continued quite smug now that he had Bulma in front of him.

"I don't see any girls around, do you Kakarott?" Vegeta responded causing Goku to break out in laughter and Bulma to redden.

"Ha Ha Ha. Very funny. Not. Keep the jokes coming funny boy, I never knew you were a clown." And with that Bulma stomped off to school lest she be late.

"Feisty. I like that." Vegeta called after her earning a middle finger from his angered but entertaining counterpart.

"Kiss my ass Ouji." Was the last response he heard before she stepped into the building.

"Shit. We're going to be late."

* * *

AN: Okay Okay. Yeah I know, where's your freaken answers? But wait I did promise to tell you in the next two chapters. Which are all ready finished and waiting to be updated. So...review! and I'll update of course... sort of blackmail huh? But really I hope you like this story as much as I like writing it. Oh and I'm working on updating my other stories too. I think. Heh. 


	4. Chapter 4: Siesta or Fiesta?

AN: Hey as I promised I'm back! Don't have much to say cept the next chapter with hopefully be out by next week. I'm really working here. And I've decided to just focus on this story, then go back to my other ones. Cause I kinda don't want to forget the plot to this. Yeah and a few thank yous are in order: _Star0307: I'm glad you found that line funny. I try really I do. And I hope I sort of captured you in this. Let me know how I did. MoonPryncess: I updated much sooner than usually didn't I? Aren't you proud? Hope you like this chapter. ChopPrincess: I hope you're not too crazy yet! I'm planning on ending some of the suspense next chapter. But I plan on having even more suspense later. I'm evil….._

_Okay that's it. Just had to thank my reviewers. And I thank my readers too! _

_Disclaimer: Do I have to keep writing these or something? Cause I still don't own anything but my name and the clothes on my back._

* * *

Always Hope

Chapter 4: Siesta or Fiesta?

Class Schedules:

1st period2nd period 3rd period 4th period 5th period6thperiod 7th period

Bulma- CalculusEnglish History Lunch Adv.Chem Business PE

Krillen- EnglishStatistics Spanish 4 Lunch History Theatre PE

Goku- EnglishStatistics History Lunch Spanish Business PE

Vegeta- EnglishLatin 5 History Lunch Adv.Chem Business PE

Chi Chi- Adv. BioStatistics English Lunch History French 5 PE

Taking a seat in the crowded classroom Bulma sighed tiredly before placing her head on the desk showing her obvious fatigue.

"Hmmm doesn't look like you up for conversation huh?" Her female companion asked taking a seat next to her.

Bulma managed a weary glance at her friend before slumping back on her desk.

"I'll take that as a no then. So I guess my new hair was a flop, si?" Her friend persisted trying to get some sort of rise out of Bulma.

Bulma lifted her head up slighting just to humor her friend. "Hmmm." She said after a minute.

"Hmmm... Is that all I get?" Her friend now agitated asked.

"Actually," Bulma started slowly. She loved to aggravate her friend Star until she was ready to tear her hair out. "I think it's kinda cute. First you, then Krillen, maybe I should get my hair done. You know a new look."

"Yeah. Maybe you should. I'd tell you to dye it red or something but blue suits you perfectly." Star said fingering her own hair. "But really what do you think. Maybe I cut it too short."

"No no it's perfect actually. You were always complaining about it being way too long so I think this shoulder length style es muy bonita, as you like to say." Bulma replied taking out her math book so it looked like she was actually working.

"If you say so. So anyway, how's your schedule? Have any classes with those hot jocks you hang out with?" Star asked grinning lecherously. "You have to admit they have great butts, especially in those uniforms."

"Hmmm... you've been watching them again haven't you?" Bulma replied grinning much like her friend.

"I admit it. I cannot tell a lie." Her friend wailed dramatically.

"Star, Bulma do you have something to share with the class?" The math teacher called bringing the class's attention to the two girls.

"No sir just talking about this particularly hard math problem." Bulma sarcastically answered; luckily their teacher was too dense to catch it.

"Very well, but keep your voices down." He said causing the girls to snicker at his gullibility.

"Ah the joys of being in advance science." Star sighed turning her attention back to Bulma.

"You mean math."

"You know what I mean." Star replied slipping low in her seat. "So anything special happening today? Any Chi Chi bashing?" She said curling her hands into fists.

"Nah nothing drastic as that. That reminds me," Bulma said gaining Star's attention instantly. "My parents won't be home for a while so..."

"PARTY!" Star cheered jumping up with her fist in the air. The whole class sat looking at her as if she was an alien. "Er sorry." She mumbled quite embarrassed retaking her seat.

"Nice going." Bulma whispered to her red faced friend.

"Shut up." Star mumbled while Bulma snickered.

"No but really, I wasn't even thinking party. I was thinking more along the lines of a sleepover just you, me, Krillen, some movies, and tons of popcorn and candy." Bulma explained already making a list in her head.

"No. Stop right there. A sleepovers all fun and stuff but we can do that whenever. But this is a party Bulma Briefs. A siesta."

"Fiesta." Bulma cut in correcting her excited friend.

"Fiest siesta whatever." Star continued just as impassioned as before. "I want a party. You want a party. We need a party. And who better to host than Bulma Briefs, heiress to Capsule Corps and owner of the biggest house ever."

"I don't own the _biggest_ house ever." Bulma cut in again.

"Dammit girl. If you weren't my friend I would slug you right now." Star hissed.

"Bring it on." Bulma joked her fists dancing in front of Star's face.

"Maybe later chica. Right now we have a party to plan."

"Hey Krillen do you know what class Bulma has now?" Goku asked taking out a pencil for the test.

"I'm not sure. I just hope she doesn't have any classes with Chi Chi. I hope _I_ don't have any classes with her either." He answered wiping the sweat off his forehead. This test was really getting to him.

"Aww come on, Chi Chi's not _that_ bad." Goku stated trying to take up for his um... friend.

"No Kakarott, she really is. She's the biggest bitch I've ever met." Vegeta replied putting his feet up on the desk.

"Mr.Ouji feet off the desk now." Their English teacher commanded before she went back to explaining things for the test.

"Bitch." He mumbled in response.

"You sure use that word a lot Vegeta." Goku stated.

"Yeah and I mean it every time." He replied throwing a wad of paper at the sleeping Krillen's head effectively waking him up.

"Class clear off your desk. I hope you read this book because this test is worth 15 of your grade." The teacher announced beginning to pass out tests.

"Oh no. Maybe I should have slept in." Krillen moaned taking one look at the test before promptly passing out.

Bulma waited patiently by her locker for her friends as the hallway became louder and much more crowded. Her mind, for once, was crowded with thoughts other than Chi Chi and what happened last year.

It was official.

She was having a party, compliments of Star's persistent nagging of course. She didn't mind really. She had the resources and she definitely had the space. So what was the problem? Well for one thing, the whole school would probably show up and half of them where still talking about her. But as Star had so brilliantly pointed out, with the party they would have something else to talk about. But she still had her doubts.

"Hey Bulma." Goku called pulling her out of her overworked mind.

"Hey guys." She mumbled back, tiredly leaning her head against the lockers in submission. She was only 17. She shouldn't be _this_ stressed out!

"Gee, you sound down in the dumps. Maybe this will cheer you up." Goku said putting his arm around her. "It's quite funny, isn't it Vegeta?"

"Hilarious." He muttered full of sarcasm.

"So what happened?" Bulma inquired glad to have her mind taken off the events that seemed to plague her these days.

"Oh, well it was in English class. We had this test for our summer reading book and when Krillen got it he literally fell out of the chair. At first we thought he had just fainted cause he wasn't moving or anything, but when Mrs.Bell, our teacher, came running over he started twitching and drooling. Everyone got all scared except Vegeta of course. He has just sitting there with that twisted grin on his face he wears when something's morbidly fun." Bulma's eyebrow lifted a good 3 inches, whether is was because of Vegeta or because Goku used "morbidly", she wasn't sure.

"Anyway I was all scared and about to run out to the nurse when Vegeta kicked me and motioned for me to watch Krillen. I did and I noticed whenever the teacher wasn't looking he would look over at us and smile or wink."

"So you were just acting." Bulma cut in turning her attention to Krillen who had been doodling in his book. He just shrugged.

"Yeah so it took like 10 minutes for the nurse to finally come in. Mrs. Bell was all hysterical and stuff and she had started crying saying that 'Krillen was such a good boy' and all this other stuff. Even with the nurse there trying to figure out what was wrong with him he kept going. Vegeta kicked me again and showed me that we only had 5 more minutes in class and then Krillen just stopped. He opened his eyes and asked everybody what happened. Mrs. Bell fainted while the nurse was fussing all over him. Then the bell rang and we just left as if nothing had happened." Goku finished busting out in laughter. "It was so funny cause everyone believed him. And we didn't have to take the test."

"It wasn't that funny." Vegeta mumbled leaning on the locker next to Bulma.

"Clever. Very clever." Was all Bulma said smiling brightly at Krillen and Goku. True it wasn't very funny as Vegeta pointed out. But it was still nice just to be normal again and just laugh about silly things.

"That reminds me." Bulma said before Krillen and Goku headed to class in the opposite direction of Vegeta and her. "I'm having a party tonight. Star wants 'all you guys to come and to bring your hot jock friends'. Spread it around. But not to those cheerleaders."

"A party huh? Okay. But how come I can't tell Chi Chi? She'll definitely want to be there." Goku innocently asked.

"Kakarott, you're even more dense than I first thought. Bulma doesn't like Chi Chi, therefore she doesn't want her or her group of witches to be there." Vegeta explained slowly hoping that Goku would grasp that concept.

'I just don't like her, I loathe that bitch.' Bulma thought angrily, but hid her emotions from her friends.

"Well I'll definitely be there. What kind of party would it be without DJ K?" Krillen boasted.

"A much better one." Vegeta mumbled earning him a jab in the ribs from Bulma. Glaring heatedly at her he left in the direction of his class.

"Oh crap Vegeta's mad at me. See you guys later." Bulma called racing off after him. While jogging Bulma couldn't help think how everything had changed. This time last year she had been on top, one of the queen bee's. She had thought she had had basically anything and everything she wanted. But of course that all changed when Chi Chi literally walked onto the scene, but no use in dwelling on that now. She was happier, happier than she had ever been, with people who actually liked her and didn't stab her behind her back. And she even called Vegeta a friend now. Weird how things work out, huh?

* * *

AN: OKAY OKAY YES I KNOW ANOTHER FILLER CHAPTER. BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL DEFINITELY BE LONGER AND IT WILL BE THE PARTY SCENE! OH THE SUSPENSE. WONDER WHATS GONNA HAPPEN. SO REVIEW AND I UPDATE FASTER. 


	5. AN: Not Exactly What You Expected

Author's Note:

Ahem Ahem….Sigh…don't kill me yet guys. I know this isn't the update you're looking for. Trust me I know. But I'm working on it. Believe me I am. I've already written about 12 pages on Microsoft Word for the next chapter and I'm no where near done. So my question is…before you all unleash your pitch forks and barb wire whips… ahem ahem bad thoughts. Anyway as I was saying… I just want to know if you would prefer for me to continue to write this chapter out until I've ended some of the suspense surrounding Bulma? Or would you rather me cut this chapter now, send it out, to once again wet your appetites and then release the most coveted chapter the following week? Did that make any sense? Just let me know guys. You can email me at nicki7706 at AOL or just leave a note. Whichever cause I really want to know, cause I work to entertain and appease my fellow fanfic lovers. I know. Sigh. Unleash your cauldrons full of molten lava and your rabid dogs. It's the least what I deserve…. So let me know so I can make you guys happy as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 5: Rumors Are Your Friend

Ahem Ahem. Time for the author's note: I am back, just barely. But still busy as ever…..okay okay I'm going to spill cause I can't hold it in any longer. I GOT INTO COLLEGE! WHEW!CHEER FOR ME. Okay nuf of that. Just that I'm very happy because I got into my first choice. But I don't kiss and tell so…

Also I know I know you'll want to kill me when you read this chapter. But don't kill me until I get out the next chapter. Then I'll even help you think up creative ways of torturing me.

Anyway, thanks are in order for my wonderful reviewers:

First I want to start of with _Mrs. Daniel Radcliffe09-_ OMG! I am oh so sorry. And I mean this from the bottom of my heart. You reviewed my story twice and I never personally thanked you. I don't know how I overlooked you twice. I feel really really bad. Kinda spazzing out here. Ahem So I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope you continue reading and accept my apologies.

Okay now. Just a little note. I think I'm seriously coming up in the game. I mean 5 reviews for my last chapter. Yes. Yes. Yes. Okay……

_ChopPrincess_: As usually my thanks are in order. I hope I sort of ended the suspense for you. I didn't exactly know where I was going with this since it just seemed to flow from my hands as I typed but hopefully you'll like. And trust me I want to see Vegeta and Bulma get it on just as much as you do. I'm just feeling sorta evil and delaying their eminent hooking up. Don't kill me. Hee Hee.

_Star0307:_ Nah. I wasn't stalking you…Or was I? Duh Duh Dun. LOL. Feeling a little cheerful today as you can see. Anyway you I hope I portray you well enough in this chapter. It came from the top of my head so work with me here. I'm sure you'll enjoy the position I put you in. Hee Hee.

_MoonPryncess:_ Thanks so much. I'm totally gushing. I myself am a huge Bulma fan (though Vegeta's a lil higher up on my scale for reasons I'm sure you understand) so I'm cheering for her myself. I don't even know where this story came from. It's kinda weird it just popped up and I couldn't but help write it down. And I love Goku too. He's soooo goofy. It's too cute.

_BlackDragonSoul:_ I'm glad you like this particular high school fic. I can understand where you're coming from since a lot of these high school fic sound all the same everyone's friends and they're all popular and they drive fancy cars really fast and never get pulled over and they have parties all over the place with no adult supervision whatsoever. blah blah. You know how it is. I tried to take a new approach. I'm not quite sure if it worked.

_Riley Shi-Anne:_ Not to put my own work down, but compared to most writers out here (like the people mention above) I think my stuff is crap. Well not crap but oh I don't know. Not all that good. I don't think I've read anything of yours but I plan to and I plan to review just to show you how great you probably are. So there. LOL. Yeah and Vegeta is an ass but he also has a really nice one. Okay dirty thoughts. Bad Nicole. LOL.

Alright Alright I get the hint. Shutup and get on with the story. No need to tell me twice. Have I been gone that long?

Hopefully this chapter will be up to par. I wrote this on my new laptop so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. This is sooo new to me. I luv it. Anyway, enough bout me…. On with the story…

* * *

"Conversations"

'thoughts'

you know the deal

Always Hope:

Chapter 5: Rumors Are Your Friends

Class Schedules:

1stPeriod 2ndPeriod 3rdPeriod 4thPeriod 5thPeriod 6thPeriod 7thPeriod

Bulma Calculus English History Lunch AdvChem Business PE

Krillen English Statistics Spanish4 Lunch History Theatre PE

Goku English Statistics History Lunch Spanish Business PE

Vegeta English Latin 5 History Lunch AdvChem Business PE

Chi Chi AdvBio Statistics English Lunch History French 5 PE

* * *

"Vegeta! Wait up!" Bulma yelled trying in vain to catch up to Vegeta. He was obviously still mad about her jabbing him. He didn't like looking like a fool in front of anyone friends or not. "Wait Vegeta. Dammit, stop being difficult." She called out through the hall. Of course people whispered as she ran through, but she chose to ignore them, deciding to tell them off later.

He finally stopped for her when he realized that she wasn't going to stop drawing unwanted attention to him in the halls. Breathing slightly hard she finally caught up to him. Silently begging forgiveness with her eyes. Sighing heavily he shook his head before beginning to walk again. She was simply happy that he hadn't blown up at her. That would have started a big fight. She wasn't one to display her temper often, but Vegeta was one of the few who could actually trigger it.

"Woman stop that inane smiling." He snapped effectively changing her mood from calm to angry.

"You always ruin a good mood." She huffed crossing her arms in indignation. Everyone walking down the halls had to be blind not to see that those two looked like angry twins with their stormy faces and arms crossed.

"That's my job woman. Making everyone's life difficult. Their lives suck anyway so why not make it worst." He said chuckling darkly.

"Nice Vegeta, real nice." Bulma snapped her eyes becoming stormy blue with her bitter thoughts.

He noticed of course, but chose not to comment. He knew how it was to have skeletons in your closet. She would tell him in due time anyway. Wait. Why did he care anyway? He didn't. She was just too emotional for her own good. Who was he kidding?

"Vegeta. Vegeta. VEGETA!" Bulma yelled finally gaining his attention. Was he that out of it? "We walked past your class 3 minutes ago." She said barely containing her amusement.

"Shit."

--------------

"Hey Goku! I didn't know you were in this class!" Chi Chi squealed particularly loud clinging to said boy when he sat down at one of the empty desks at the back of the room. She had come flying over, pigtails and all, even before he had settled himself in the chair.

"Yes you did. We were in class together yesterday." Krillen mumbled lowly taking a seat next to Goku, to his right. Chi Chi threw him a dangerous glare, one that Goku missed of course.

"Awww. Chi Chi, you missed me that much?" He asked earning a snort from Krillen who had taken to drawing in his book.

"Of course silly, I haven't seen you all day." She pouted batting her long dark eyelashes at Goku. "When are you taking me out on a date, Goku sweetie?"

'Ahhh. So that's what she wanted.' Krillen thought. She hadn't always been after Goku. Quite the contrary. Just last year, in September she had called him a lazy buffoon, who was only good for being a garbage disposal. Of course Krillen would never tell Goku that, since Goku was sort of smitten with all the attention she now gave him. 'It wasn't until Andrew left for college and she noticed Bulma hanging around Goku, that she took any interest in him.' Krillen thought bitterly.

"I was thinking this Friday, Goku. You know after the game and everything, we would go to a nice fancy restaurant or something." It wasn't a request. It was clearly a statement, more like command saying that he _had_ to take her out.

"Aww man, Chi Chi. I'd like too. I really would, but Bulma asked Krillen, Vegeta, and me to hang out with her after the game. Like old times. Well without Vegeta of course." He hadn't hung out with them since he only barely tolerated Goku's company, let alone the other two. Goku babbled on completely missing the fire burning in Chi Chi's eyes at the mention of _her_ Goku hanging out with _that whore_ Bulma, instead of her. But Krillen didn't. He watched her mask her face in a malevolent smile, showing that she was clearly planning something. He was lucky he was in the right place at the right time. He could warn Bulma of Chi Chi's pending attack.

"Oh well. Maybe next time then," She answered placing a chaste kiss on Goku's check causing him to blush bright red and grin that idiot grin of his. Rolling her eyes slightly, she patted him on the head before returning to her seat three seats ahead of them in the right corner with the rest of the cheerleaders, as their Math teacher came in.

"She's nice isn't she Krillen." Goku murmured, gazing adoringly at her.

"Yeah, real nice for the biggest backstabbing bitch (say that three times fast) in the whole school." He mumbled lowly going back to his drawing.

--------------

"Vegeta Prince! Pay attention!"(Okay you guys have to work with me here. I'm a greek student not a latin one so you'll just have to imagine that the teacher's saying all this in latin...)

"Fuck off wench." He grumbled going back to doodling in his notebook.

"What did you say! ( latin again.)"

"You heard me loud and clear." He said with the attention of the 4 other kids in his class on him. They saw this everyday, but they never got used to it. It was just too entertaining.

"THAT'S IT. DETENTION." The aspirated Latin teacher yelled while Vegeta just shook his head.

"You've given me a detention everyday, and I have yet to show up to one. What makes you think this one is any different?" He calmly asked taking up his doodling again.

The teacher merely sighed heavily and turned back to the board to teach. She really couldn't complain. He did somehow manage to know everything she had gone over when test time came. And he was somehow managing a perfect A. He was definitely an enigma. Plus he was entertaining.

-------------

"Hey Bulma." Someone whispered from behind her. Turning her head slightly, she noticed it was Yamcha. He was one of the cutest guys in the school, aside from Vegeta, Goku, and a few other guys- but he was the most naive out of all of them. He still stuttered when it came to pretty girls, especially Bulma since he had had a crush on her for forever. And Bulma found this so cute. He was so sincerely naive it was appealing to many, especially those horrible cheerleaders, who used Yamcha as a slave. It was tragic, but he didn't understand how bad they were taking advantage of him. Just another reason why Bulma loathed those bitches.

"Yeah Yamcha." She responded finally smiling lightly at him. He automatically blushed three different shades of red and she couldn't help chuckle.

"Um, is is it true that you and Sta Sta Star are having a party tonight at your house?" He forced out clearly not exactly comfortable with Bulma staring at him. He really wished she would look anywhere but his face.

"Oh yeah it is. It's more of Star having the party at my house though. You're definitely invited hun." Bulma answered smiling warmly at him. He became oh so flustered around her.

"Oh uh great. Mind if I tell some people?"

"Nah go right ahead. The more the merrier."

"Cool thanks uh Bu Bul Bulma."

"My pleasure." She finished their conversation with a flirtatious wink that effectively turned him a dark shade of purple. "Hope to see you there."

"Uh huh."

(A/N: Ahem. I decided to not make Yamcha a conniving cheating bastard, cause I doubt he was like that on the series. Plus, this is an AU- so I can do whatever I want with whatever character I choose. He's just a naive sweetie, definitely different from how most people portray him. And even if he likes Bulma and wants her for himself, he definitely doesn't get her, so I sorta feel sorry for him. I mean really he is always the fall out guy. He's the weakest out of all the fighters, which I guess is partially his fault. He's a spineless coward most of the time on the show and he has a canary yellow suit. Sure he's annoying, but I just felt sorry for him when I was thinking about this. He still messes stuff up in the end, but you have to read on to see. So I wasn't feeling too bad for him ;-)

-------------

"I am so glad that class is over!" Bulma said sighing loudly just thinking about it.

"Girl I know what you mean! Advanced Chem es muy dificil. Mr. Ken has already a test set for Friday. He is muy loco!" Star answered digging through her bag.

"That definitely sucks." Bulma replied popping some gum into her mouth. "Too bad you're not a scientific genius like me."

"Yeah too bad." Star mumbled digging deeper into her bag.

"What in the world are you looking for?"

"Ahah found it!" Star answered pulling out a tube of raspberry flavored lipgloss. "Gotta look good for those hot guys you hang out with. Maybe I can steal Goku from Chi Chi or maybe the top prize himself Vegeta Prince!" She replied putting some on before grinning lecherously at Bulma who didn't try to stifle her laughter.

"What about Krillen?" Bulma finally gasped out between laughs.

"Krillen? I don't know, he's not really my type ya know? I prefer my men taller than me." Star shrugged putting the tube of gloss back into her bag.

"If you say so." Bulma chuckled walking on to her friends.

----------

"So guys guess who's having a party tonight?" Yamcha asked his group of "friends", they only hung around him because he had a car and money. Poor Yamcha….not really…anyway.

"Whoa someone's having a party on a Tuesday night?" One of his blonde haired friends asked. (AN: I don't feel like making names up for unimportant people.)

"Yeah and you won't believe who it is?" Yamcha answered happy he was for once the center of attention among his friends.

"Well stop with the suspense man and tell us!" A red headed guy said.

"Oh okay. It's Bulma." Yamcha mumbled before his "friends" exploded into a frenzy of excitement over this tidbit of info. (Remember guys, Bulma is the richest girl in school even if she isn't really popular anymore, plus she used to be, but wait that's telling too much.)

across the hallway

"Did you guys just hear what I heard?" Donna the red haired cheerleader asked clearly excited for this major juicy piece of gossip.

"I know what I heard. But what I want to know is why we're like the last ones to know about it." A clearly angry Chi Chi answered. The other cheerleaders nodded their heads in agreement.

"Most definitely. We like totally run this school. We should be the first to know whatever's going on." Trish the brown haired cheerleader exclaimed quite frustrated with the knowledge that they were so easily forgotten in the gossip mill.

"Well," Chi Chi stated with a sinister grin showing her group that she was plotting something. "That can be easily remedied. We can just go to the source of the rumor himself."

That very person was just leaving his group of friends at that very moment.

"Oh Yamcha." Chi Chi sweetly called. Yamcha turning to the voice immediately turned a violent shade of purple noticing that it was the group of the most popular not to mention beautiful women in the school. Of course he thought Bulma was the best, but he wouldn't be telling them that.

"Eh um ye ye yes Chi Chi?" He stuttered.

She gestured him over using her feminine wiles of course. He cautiously approached still unsure why he of all guys was being talked to by the most powerful women in the school.

"Yamcha honey. We couldn't but help over hear that Bulma's hosting a party at her house. Is this true hon?" Chi Chi asked batting her long thick eyelashes. Yamcha was putty in her hands.

"Yeah it's true. But why haven't you guys heard about it? I would think you'd be the first to hear about it?" He stupidly asked quite oblivious of the furious glares he was getting from all the girls, cept one who could care less. (She'll be introduced later. Wonder who she is ;-).)

Chi Chi had to take deep deep breathes to keep herself from strangling Yamcha. 'The nerve of this guy. He's a total nobody and he talks to us like he's important. Calm Chi Chi breathe girl, no need to kill today.'

"We weren't paying attention to the rumors today _Yamcha_. We had more important things to do and discuss." Chi Chi answered still grounding her teeth.

"We did?" One of the lesser cheerleaders asked almost spoiling the whole thing. Chi Chi threw her a glare letting her know she was in deep trouble.

"Of course we did." Chi Chi finished. Luckily Yamcha was too busy staring at one of the cheerleader's overly exposed bust, having missed most of the conversation. "_Yamcha!"_

"Uh what is it Chi?" He asked finally taking his gaze of the girl's chest.

'_Chi_ who does he think he is!' "We want info hon." Chi answered getting right to the point.

"Yeah when's the party? Where? All that good stuff." Trish spoke up.

"Oh sure. It's tonight actually. I'm not exactly sure when but I guess around 9 or 10. And it's at Capsule Corp."

(I was actually thinking of ending it here. But I promised to end some of the suspense. So on with the chapter.)

"Oh really." Chi Chi remarked her sneer turning into an all out Grinchy grin. Just short of cackling, it was obvious she was planning something evil with the malicious glint in her eye. 'This would be the perfect moment to get that bitch back for messing with _my _Goku. I told her to stay away with him but I guess she just didn't get the hint.'

"Thanks Yamcha. That will be all." Trish said dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

"Um is that all? You don't need me for anything else?" He asked with a hopeful voice. The longer he was seen with the most popular girls in the school- the more rumors would start about him and them- and the more popular he would be.

"We said _that will be all_. So get gone." Chi Chi spat resentful of her precious time wasted talking to such a loser.

"Oh okay. See you guys around." Yamcha answered walking off with head hung low.

"We're not guys loser. We're ladies of the highest caliber. You'd do best not to forget that." Chi Chi remarked after him causing her group of cheerleaders to laugh at the insult.

-----------

Approaching her male friends who always seemed to hang around the same area during their 10 minute in-between class breaks Bulma couldn't but help think back to a time when she had walked the halls followed by her posse of cheerleaders who followed her every beck and call. Chi Chi was included in that number and at one point in time they had seemed to be the best of friends. Well on Bulma's part anyway. But it seemed that even then Chi Chi had been plotting to take her place as queen bee. 'Well she certainly succeeded.' Bulma thought bitterly. But she had to admit that she was much happier now. She had friends, who just happened to be the hottest guys in the school along with Star of course, who wouldn't stab her in the back over some petty title or do a nasty deed to her just to steal her boyfriend. She didn't need those two-faced whores anyway. They could all take their navy blue and gold (the school's colors) pompoms and stick them where the sun didn't shine for all she cared.

Putting on a bright smile she approached Goku, Krillen, and Vegeta with a renewed attitude. She would show those jealous freaks who Bulma Briefs was.

(nope not ending it here either. Just wanted to note that this is so far the longest chapter I've ever written and I don't think I'm anywhere near finished. )

"Hey Bulma we were waiting for you." Goku called throwing his arm around his bestest friend. "We've still got about 5 minutes before we have to go to History class."

"Sorry about making you guys wait." Bulma answered easing herself out of Goku's arms so she could exchange her books in her locker. "Oh and you've all met Star I believe."

Goku went swiftly to the other female and once again placed his arm around her guiding her closer to the group. Star at that point was blushing red like no other. Who woulda thunk it? Goku Son was actually talking, even had his arm around her. She had just about died and gone to heaven.

"I remember Star." Goku said. "I've met you at a few of the parties last year."

"Yeah when Goku drank a little too much and you helped him to the bathroom so he wouldn't throw up on the dance floor." Krillen spoke up earning a grin from Bulma, an amused snort from Vegeta and an embarrassed chuckle from both Star and Goku.

"Yeah well," Goku stated becoming serious again. "You're friends with Bulma so you're friends with me." He finished plastering that goofy grin on his face as he took Bulma under his other arm.

"Really Goku. I never knew you were such a flirt." Bulma joked jabbing him softly in the ribs. Of course he went along with it actually falling the ground in mock pain holding his side and gasping theatrically. The little group broke out into peels of laughter not noticing the angry eyes that was focusing in on them. (Duh Duh Dun….lol)

"Well guys. It's been fun but we must be heading off to class. Coming Star?" Krillen said beginning to walk off towards the Modern Language part of the school.

"Uh yeah I'm right behind you." Star called. Goku let go of her shoulder winking at her before she scurried off red faced after Krillen.

"Goku Son, if I didn't know any better. I'd say you were flirting with my dearest friend Star." Bulma jokingly accused leading Goku and Vegeta away from their lockers to the History floor.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He answered looking anywhere but Bulma's face.

"Kakarott. You're a horrible liar."

* * *

AN: Okay now. I know I know I haven't exactly told you anything yet. But I've definitely put in hints about Bulma and Chi Chi's past. Hopefully you were paying attention. So I have a few questions for you to ponder until I finish writing the next chapter. Sigh. So who's Andrew and what did he have to do with Chi Chi? Why is Chi Chi so hell bent on destroying Bulma? And who is this mystery cheerleader I keep hinting at? And when will I finally end all the darn suspense? All this questions and more will be answered on the next exciting installment of _Always Hope._ Man I just felt like that announcer guy on DBZ. 


	7. Chapter 6: Explosive Emotions

AN: Well hello there! I'm back after a really busy end of school year. Prom. Senior Week. All this stuff. But I've finished this chapter. It's longer than all the rest. And it's starting to answer some of those forever puzzling questions. I'm so proud of myself! I hope you like it. Oh yes. Lest I forget. Thanks:

Trynia Merin: thanks for the review. And I plan on continuing it. Don't worry. I'm also working on updating all my other fics. I'm working on it. Hope you like.

_Star0307: thanks for the advice. I'm going to try and update whenever I can. I'm always busy now so it's hard. But writing is my passion so I always try to make time._

_Riley Shi-Anne: The kicking the crap out of Chi Chi will come in due time. I just have to figure out when and how. Gotta make it good ya know. Thanks for the pep talk._

_ChopPrincess: Ahhhh yes. What did go down between Bulma and Chi Chi? That is the million-dollar question. Well all your answers will be answered soon enough. Until then I'll continue making new questions to twist the story around even more. Mwhahahahhahahah. And who is Andrew you ask? You will find out quite soon. Enjoy the suspense._

_MoonPryncess: luckily they were out of barbwire at home depot. But they had a sale on pitchforks so I stand before you bloody and full of holes…but not empty handed. With an update. I'm glad you like. I hope you continue to enjoy it._

Okay Okay I think that's it. Had to give my thanks. And to those of you who still read my story. Thanks. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the unimportant ones and Star who is based off a dear friend and fellow fanfiction writer. All ownership belongs to very rich people who can sue but choose not to because they are nice and have nothing to gain from suing broke lil ol me.

Always Hope:

Chapter 5: Explosive Emotions

She watched eerily calm as tears splashed down into the gray sink of the school's girl's bathroom. Sighing bitterly she wiped away the tears that had left a streak on each cheek of her face.

Fate had it in for she decided. One bad thing after another kept happening in her life. She was barely escaping depression as it is. And this just made things worse. And she had thought things were looking up. What a crock.

It had happened after she had left History class. It was boring as usual. She wasn't much of a History person, much preferring the Sciences. Anyway. Class had been boring but she had spent her time cracking jokes with Goku and passing notes with Vegeta. It was amazing how fast her and Vegeta had become friends. It was sort of surreal.

Anyway, when the bell rang the three of them were the first out of class and she hightailed it right for her locker so she could exchange her books for lunch. She had been feeling extra good today. Her friends wouldn't abandon her and she even had a party to plan. All and all she was getting back to her old cheerful self.

Throwing in her books she had slammed the locker ready to go to the lunchroom. But Goku had noticed something fall out of her locker. Some paper or something. She didn't think anything of it when picking it up. But that quickly changed when she actually saw what it was. It was a picture of her and her first and only boyfriend Andrew.

He had been her first and only. The one she had put her trust in. Told all her secrets too. She had given herself to him; body, mind, and soul.

She had loved him that was for sure. And she had believed that he had loved her. She was so sure. But then she walked in.

(outside the girl's bathroom)

"Kakarott, she's been in there for 15 minutes. She's not coming out." Vegeta stated leaning against the wall.

"I know and we only have a half hour before lunch ends. I'm really hungry and those lines for food are so long." He replied a large grumbling in his stomach agreeing with him.

"Stop thinking with your stomach baka. This is getting ridiculous. I'm going in there to get her, girl's bathroom or not." Vegeta growled getting off the wall ready to go in and drag Bulma out.

He had to admit to himself that he was interested to know what had happened between Bulma and his old teammate Andrew. He had known they had gone together but he hadn't looked into the details of why they were no longer together. At the time he could have cared less, but now…well Bulma was a "friend" of his. Well, he knew she saw him as a friend anyway.

Sighing slightly he glanced back at Goku who was chewing his cheek in apprehension. Forcing a mask of indifference on his face he stilled himself for whatever scene he would happen upon in the bathroom he was about to enter. Pushing the door in slightly he winced.

Bulma had been so far gone into her own thoughts that she had failed to realize that she had been in the bathroom pitying herself for a good 20 minutes. She did not however fail to see the door open slightly.

"GO AWAY!" Wailing slightly she quickly got to her feet and went to the sink to wipe the traces of moisture from her face. No need for her friends to think that she couldn't keep it together.

Vegeta sighed again (he's been doing that a lot lately, hmm wonder why?) before fully entering the bathroom. He took notice of the pink tiled walls and soft lighting before directing his attention to the person standing over the last sink dosing her face with water.

"Woman." Vegeta started quite unsure of what to say. Bulma's head snapped up quite surprised that Vegeta of all people was in a girl's bathroom and had come to retrieve her. She had to admit that was a little touched not to mention a bit suspicious.

"Hey Vegeta. What are you doing in here?" She tried to sound as casual as possible but failed horribly when her voice cracked.

"Kakarott came looking for you after you ran off. I just tagged along." Of course he wouldn't let her see that he actually cared. He had a bad boy reputation to uphold here!

Of course Bulma saw right through it and couldn't help but smile, though it came out more as a grimace. He could be really sweet when he wanted to. And she had always thought of him as a chauvinistic prick. Funny how things worked out.

While Bulma had been pondering these thoughts Vegeta had slowly and cautiously made his way over to her. He had watched as a mirade of emotions had crossed her face in seconds. He couldn't but help be drawn into her. He could tell she needed comfort and companionship. Someone to trust just like he had felt when he had been in a situation like this. Well not like this since he actually didn't know what had happened with her but you get the point.

Glancing up Bulma gasped when she noticed how close to her Vegeta now was. He stood right in front of her so close their nose where almost touching. Glancing up her blue eyes locked with his black. She was trapped in his dark stare. Eyes that showed his dark past, his bitterness, his loneliness, his anger, his need…. For what she wasn't sure. But she was drawn to this need because she felt that very same need down in the pit of her soul. And for some reason she felt that only he could quench that seemingly never-ending thirst.

Their lips were so close almost touching. Bulma's eyes slowly slipped closed and leaned in…

"Woman." Vegeta gasped out slowly.

'So close. If he would just shut up.' She thought inching in closer.

"You look a mess." Pink-lidded eyes flew opened and narrowed quickly a huge red blush spreading over her face. Bulma opened her mouth ready to retort when she noticed that he was dead serious. Spinning on her heel she went over to the mirror and gasped at what she saw.

Her eyes were blotchy and red and her makeup was smeared all across her cheeks some even on her nose. Not to mention the very bright blush that had spread all across her face getting brighter as her embarrassment rose. Her hair was tousled and frizzed. All and all she looked a complete and utter mess.

And then she cried.

Vegeta quickly made his way over to Bulma as she collapsed in front of the sink. He got her before she hit the ground. Pulling her in close he waited patiently and calm as sobs racked her small frame.

He definitely regretted saying that to her. But really he had no choice. They were about to kiss for Kami's sake. He didn't want to do anything with her that she would later regret her being vulnerable and all. Don't get him wrong. Bulma's hot. No not just hot but beautiful, clever, down to earth, fiery and stubborn. He could go on and on.

Who was he kidding, he had thought she was the most beautiful thing moments ago, no matter how bad she looked. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears and her cheeks rosy with embarrassment. She was beautiful even with all the smeared makeup and he knew it. He just wasn't ready to tell her that.

He'd be crazy not to want her, and he did. Right?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he stroked her back soothingly waiting for her sobs to finally stop. Vegeta is definitely not one for many words so he chose to remain silent lest he fuck everything up by saying something because he was nervous.

"Hey Goku!" Krillen yelled running down the hall along with Star towards his friend. "Why are you still here? You're usually the first person in line and when you weren't I figured something had to be up."

"Yeah and where's Bulma and Vegeta?" Star added stopping right next to Goku.

"Oh well Bulma's been in the bathroom all this time. She freaked out after she picked up some picture of her and Andrew, you know that guy.

"Yeah the amazing lacrosse player who went off to Johns Hopkins to play. Yeah Yeah don't remind me." Star cut in waving him on to continue.

"Well yeah him. I know they dated and everything, but I didn't think that it was anything big." Goku stated scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. "After she saw the picture she ran in here and me and Vegeta were waiting for her to come out. When she didn't Vegeta went in, that was about 10 minutes ago, and then you guys came.

"Hey Krillen. You and Bulma are bestfriends, right? What happened between her and Andrew. It must have been something big for her to react like that just after seeing that picture." Goku asked.

Krillen who had been silent through this sighed heavily tugging his black locks figuring out what he should do.

"Um guys I think that Bulma should tell you that on her own time. I wouldn't want to tell you guys anything if Bulma isn't ready too herself."

"Yeah I guess it wouldn't be fair for you to tell us something Bulma didn't want us to know. She'd get pretty mad and that's one person I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of her temper." Goku laughed taking a spot against the wall next to Star.

"Yeah sort of reminds you of Vegeta doesn't it." Star chimed in laughing with the guys. This time last year she hadn't even imagined standing in the same area as Goku Son, all star athlete and untouchable hunk. And she had always thought Krillen was a bit short and dorky, specially with those 6 dots he had had tattooed onto his head. But Bulma and him had been bestfriends so she put up with him for her benefit. But now all of them were getting along like they had known each other for years. Funny how people come together based on one person impacting their lives.

Bulma slowed raised her head from Vegeta's chest getting up to wipe her nose with a tissue.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm not usually this emotional." Bulma murmered softly turning to face Vegeta who had stood up.

Unsure what to do he simply shrugged crossing his arms over his chest uncomfortably. He still couldn't get over the fact that he had almost kissed her. Of course he was overlooking the fact that she had readily reciprocated the kiss, if it had gotten that far.

"I'm sure that was such a turn-off, watching some girl spill her guts and cry all over your shirt." She mumbled bitterly raking her hands through her hair to get out the knots.

"Naw it's kinda hot." Vegeta said with a serious face. Bulma's face was one of confusion not sure if he was joking or not. That is until he began to laugh.

Kami how she loved his laugh. Ever since she had heard him laugh with Goku when they were freshman she had thought it was the most beautiful laugh she had ever heard. Of course she also thought he was beautiful, but then his attitude always made her think he was a bit ugly. But right now none of his attitude was showing and she was ready to jump his bones.

Breaking out in a slight grin Bulma finished cleaning herself up putting her hair back in a ponytail away from her face. She didn't bother putting any makeup on since she didn't have any with her and she preferred her face plain anyway. Not that it was actually plain in anyway being one of the most beautiful girls in school.

"Alright then." She said turning to Vegeta. "Time to face the masses." Straightening her back she walked out confidently. Vegeta followed watching her full hips all the way.

The three friends turned around quickly when the bathroom door swung open. Out walked Bulma with Vegeta closely following her. From the looks of it, she seemed to be okay, other than her suspiciously too shiny eyes and pale makeup free skin.

"You okay Bulma." Goku asked first going right up to her and gathering her in his arms. She sighed briefly before easing herself out of his arms. What would she do without friends like these?

"Yeah B, are you alright. You worried me there for a second." Star butted in getting in front of Goku to check her friend out. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No no I'm good. I'll talk about it just not right now and not here." Bulma answered shaking her head slightly.

Krillen simply walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "We'll talk later." Which she simply nodded at.

During all this Vegeta had taking his usual stance leaning against the wall with his arms crossed gazing at the scene with cool indifference.

"Hey Vegeta." Goku mumbled slightly taking his position next to him. "What happened in there?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about. As you can see Bulma is fine." He murmured not moving his eyes away from the scene or shall we say Bulma.

Of course Goku didn't miss Vegeta saying Bulma's name instead of his usual _woman_, but chose not to comment on it, instead storing it in his mind for further look into.

"That's cool. I'm just glad you both didn't loose your tempers or anything. She seems to be doing okay. Whatever you said must have been good." Goku mentioned. "You always were good at that time of thing"

Vegeta tensed slightly an onslaught of memories claiming him for a moment before he cleared his mind. "Drop it Kakarott. Just drop it." He growled out.

Smiling brightly Bulma was reminded just what period this was when her stomach let out a loud rumble. "Hmm. Looks like I'm hungry." She said to the group. "Guys why don't we head out to the cafeteria and get some grub. I'm starved." She couldn't but help chuckle at how much she had just sounded like Goku.

"Amen to that." Goku answered stomach growling in agreement.

Chuckling slightly the group got ready to head off to the cafeteria when the bell signaling the next class period rang.

"Aww man. It's fifth already? I didn't get to eat and I'm starving." Goku wined pitifully grabbing his stomach.

"Stop your childish winning fool. You'll get food later." Vegeta snarled smacking him upside the head.

"I'm sorry Goku. If it wasn't for me you would have gotten lunch." Bulma said head hanging.

"Naw it's cool. Don't worry Bulma I'll survive till after school."

"Well I'll still treat you. Matter of fact I'll treat everyone. I still have to go get stuff for the party so you can come with and we'll go get pizza or something."

"Alright! I had forgotten about the party. PARTAY! PARTAY!" Goku shouted jumping around grabbing Star and Bulma along the way.

"MR. SON!" Mr. Grauson the assistant principle shouted running up to the group. "Stop that this instance. This is a school not a playhouse. This is a warning Mr. Son. Do that again and I'll have to give you a detention. You too ladies."

"Sorry sir. Just got a bit excited." Goku mumbled lowly.

"Always are." Mr. Grauson murmured tiredly under his breath. "Lets go ladies and gentlemen, time for class."

Grinning slightly at her friends Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and tugged him down the hallway towards their Chemistry class. Surprisingly, he let her drag him without a single comment. "See ya later guys. We'll chat more at PE."

"Hey Krimlen. Where's Goku?" Chi Chi asked from her corner of the room. She was surrounded as usual with her cheerleading and jock friends.

"Its Krillen. And he's not in this class. He has Chemistry with Vegeta and _Bulma_." He answered purposely-emphasizing Bulma's name. (Okay Okay. I know Goku's not in that class with them. But Krillen just said it to make her jealous. You know how it is. Read on.)

"Does he now." She sneered back clearly unhappy about that information.

"Yup now if you wouldn't mind. Leave me alone." He sneered back snapping some headphones on and going back to his sketching, missing the mischievous glint in her eyes.

Screams of anger could be heard coming from the chemistry laboratory situated on the basement floor. Students walking by didn't even chance a look knowing without a doubt the causes of the anger.

"Mr. Ouji and Mrs. Briefs!" The more than exasperated Advanced Chemistry teacher screamed marching over to the fighting pair. "Put that beaker down now!"

"But he stole it from me. I was trying to use it for the base in this ….

"Looks like nothing more than a pot of stewed shit." Vegeta remarked tugging at the bottle of (insert chemical name here- i basically failed chem-work with me here people).

Indeed Bulma's chemical soup looked nothing more than a pot full of grey murky and suspiciously bubbling stew of unnamable ingredients.

"It is not! I will have you know that this "stewed shit" as you call it, will be the world's next cure for acne. I'm making it for a friend of mine thank you very much." Bulma snobbishly replied sticking her nose in the air while tugging back on the bottle.

"Really now. All this over a silly bottle. You can both share it can't you?" The annoyed and tired teacher asked quite fed up with the two. She had had them last year for chemistry and it had been a struggle for her not to tear her hair out everyday.

"No we can not." Bulma replied tugging hard on.

"I refuse to share with this idiot. She doesn't even know what she's doing."

"I resent that statement. I will have you know that I am a scientific genius and that…" At that very moment the bottle slipped from their hands flying into the air. Like slow motion everyone stopped to watch, some running for cover, while others like Bulma and Vegeta watched with sick fascination as the bottle hit Bulma's concoction with a plump sinking down to its murky depths.

All the students sighed a sigh of relief when nothing happened. They too weren't sure just what Bulma had put in that soup and they weren't willing to find out, scientific genius or not.

"Well now. Looks like I got it anyway." Bulma said smirking in triumph walking to the cabinet to get her next ingredient.

Of course that was until everyone heard the popping and bubbling of Bulma's stew.

"What the hell!" The teacher exclaimed walking cautiously to the pot.

"Guys. I think we should get the hell out of here." Some kid called out. All the students agreed with him leaving Bulma, Vegeta, and a very scared Chemistry teacher to stare at the now bubbling over pot of chemicals.

"Shit Bulma, what did you put in there?" Vegeta asked taking a very cautious step away from the pot.

"I don't know, but whatever she did, we need to get the hell out of here now." The teacher yelled scrambling for the door.

Bulma and Vegeta both looked at each other, to the pot, back to each other before scrambling for the door. Just as they reached the door the pot of chemicals combusted causing an explosion that rocked the room and left gas spewing throughout the air. All the students and the teacher were on the ground from the aftershock, covered in dust, and coughing from the fumes.

"Holy shit Bulma. What the _hell_ did you put in that?" Vegeta coughed out wiping the dust out of his spiky mane.

"I don't even remember." Bulma responded shaking her head in a daze. They had come so close to dying.

"Guys, class dismissed." The poor teacher wheezed before passing out from the shock.

The group waited solemnly for Bulma and Vegeta to be released from the school's infirmary. The whole class plus all the other classes who had been in the basement at that time had to be checked on, making sure they hadn't inhaled any dangerous fumes. The explosion had effectively rendered that lab room useless until some major remodeling was done. All the lights and windows were blown out. Chemicals were everywhere. So much so only a biohazard team could get in there to assess the damage.

Bulma was more than likely going to get some praise from her father for finally blowing up a classroom. He himself had told her many a story of him blowing up classroom and labs because he mixed a few wrong chemicals. He was quite proud of it infact.

She waited silently as the EMT assessed her condition. She quite hated hospitals and she wasn't a big fan of doctors or any of the medical personnel, but she was dealing. She wasn't anywhere near the point of having an extreme phobia of needles like Goku, she just hated the pasty white walls and the smell of death. And even in this school infirmary, a slight scent of sickness and death lingered. She didn't plan on dying in here. That's for sure.

Sighing for what had to be the hundredth time that hour she looked over to where Vegeta was sitting being examined by a nurse. It was quite humorous in fact watching him being babied by the woman. Bulma was quite sure that this nurse was attracted to Vegeta. She wouldn't be trying to show him her cleavage is she wasn't. She had to be 40 for Kame's sake.

As if he knew he was being scrutinized he turned and looked over and Bulma throwing her an extremely angry sneer just warning her to laugh.

He didn't look to happy with the woman fussing over him and sticking her chest in his face and cooing over his extremely slight injuries. She had taken a good ten minutes just to place a bandage over a cuteon his eyebrow. Bulma couldn't help but laugh and laugh she did. Until it turned into a hacking cough at which Vegeta found extremely funny and laughed loudly until his laughs too turned into coughs.

Minutes later both were discharged with a prescription for rest and some medicine, which would flush out their systems. They would have stayed much longer if both their tempers hadn't once again gotten the best of them and scared their poor attendees. Oh well what can you do….

"There they are." Krillen exclaimed running to meet the two bandaged and haggled teens who were at the moment arguing with each other.

"Really Vegeta if you had just let me use the chemicals in the first place we wouldn't have had this problem now would we?" Bulma snapped hand on her hip with legs spread in a stance much like Vegeta's.

"Woman, the damn chemical caused the whole explosion. If you had used it we would still have this problem." Vegeta retorted arms crossed in his defensive stance.

"No! I would have only used a bit instead of the whole darn bottle." Bulma hissed back putting her face right in his. It would have looked like they were about to kiss if their expressions didn't show such a promise of death for the other.

"Uh guys." Goku called out timidly. Right now he really didn't want to bring any attention upon himself from the two angry teens but they had to get going if Bulma was still to have this party. And Bulma had promised him food. He was hungry darn it.

"WHAT?" They both screamed turning their wrath on the group of teens who were at the moment a bit scared for their lives.

"Uh, well. It's getting kind of late. And we're already a bit behind schedule since you were kept behind for a checkup." Goku mumbled defensively.

"Yeah and um if we still want this party to happen, we need to get going." Star chimed in shying away from the harsh gaze of Bulma and Vegeta.

"Plus there's no need to bicker over something that has already happened. So get over it." Krillen finished leaving both Vegeta and Bulma blinking at him. He was hardly ever one to have a backbone, especially not to either of them. This earned him a grin from Bulma and a noncommittal snort from Vegeta, but he did get them to stop arguing.

"You're quite right guys. We need to get moving if this party is ever going to happen. Let's get going. I need to party away this bad day." Bulma stated leading the way to the main entrance.

AN: Okay Okay so I answered some questions but created even more. Well the next chapter will hopefully be out real soon. And it will finally answer why Chi Chi and Bulma are no longer friends. And other stuff too. Alright review. Please. Thanks.

Hope You liked.


	8. Chapter 7: Party Electricity

AN: Hee Hee! I'm back. You know I was sitting around the dorm bored and improving on my self-loathing when I realized that I could keep myself busy by updating my fics. I've been pretty bad about that so I apologize. I'm currently working on updating my other fics so I've put my new projects on hold until I've completed all of these first. Lots of story ideas folks. I just need to go through and finish my old ones before beginning my new ones. I've also started classes as a freshman in college. Life is just so exciting now. But don't worry I won't be abandoning my fics anytime soon. I love writing as this is a great relaxer from all the stress of tests and papers. Anywho.

Disclaimer: I will take a bow now. I have officially secured 75 of the assets of Funimation and Dragon Ball Z. Yay! Wait no I'm still broke and I still don't own anything but this story. Oh well. In my dreams folks in my dreams. Oh and slight **LIME** content.

Chapter 6:

Bulma had locked herself in her room. Nothing could bring her out. Her friends had kept calling hoping she would answer. But she refused to answer any of their calls, finally turning off her cell and pulling (more like yanking) the phone jack out of the wall, effectively ending the annoying ringing that had been going non stop all day. Her parents had called to check up on her twice. She didn't want them to worry so she had put on a happy face and told them that everything was all right. Her father had been pleased but her mother hadn't been so easily fooled, prompting the second call. But she had refused to divulge anything to her mother promising her that she would tell her when she got home, and telling her to enjoy her vacation and stop worrying.

Why was she locked in her room? Well for one thing she was hiding. She just couldn't bring herself to face the outside world, preferring the comfort and security of her cream colored room. Things had been going so well two days ago. She had friends who wouldn't leave her for the world; she had reconciled with Goku, had almost kissed Vegeta, and was even planning a party as celebration for her life turning around for the better. Thinking back, Bulma was still trying to pinpoint when everything had started to turn sour.

_The five of them had all squeezed into Goku's Range Rover for their trip to the strip mall. They had lots of stuff to pick up and hardly any time, so he had slammed his foot on the pedal and gunned it for the mall. They had wasted a good hour at Bulma's house munching on the cookies Mrs. Briefs had made before she had left and joking around on the couches in the living room. It had just been so fun and chill that they hadn't realized the time until Bulma had gone into the kitchen to get some juice and had come running out informing them that it was 4:30 and the party was in only about 4 hours before people started showing up. Which hardly left them anytime to shop and set up her house for the party. Of course the guys weren't worried. They just didn't understand the importance of planning things so that everything would come out perfectly. Of course Bulma and Star did, which is why they were currently speeding down the highway towards the nearest strip mall._

"_Goku can't this thing go any faster?" Bulma asked going over her shopping list for what had to be the twentieth time._

"_Uh Bulma. We're going 80 mph. The speed limit is 55. I don't think I want to go any faster." He responded keeping his eyes on the road. _

"_Yeah B, its already totally unsafe as it is." Krillen squeaked out his hands tightly wrapped around his seatbelt. "With the speed we're at we could overturn at any time."_

"_Oh grow a backbone Krillen. Nothing's going to happen." Bulma mumbled back adding another item to the ever-growing list._

"_What the hell are you writing on that?" Vegeta spoke up grabbing the list from Bulma's hands._

"_Hey give that back. I'm not done!"_

"_Women no one wants fucking hugs. You need to add beer to this list. Everyone's expecting to have alcohol. They'll probably raid your dad's wine stash if they don't have any." Taking the pencil from her he began crossing out stuff he knew they weren't going to need and adding the necessities like beer._

"_Who's going to buy the beer huh? We're all underage. And how the hell do you know about my parent's wine collection?" Glaring accusingly at him she snatched back her sheet._

"_I have my ways." He responded grinning slyly at her. Blinking at him a few times, Bulma finally sighed in submission and went back to her party list._

"_So uh guys, what kind of music are we going to have?" Star spoke up from her corner of the car. _

"_Dance music of course. A bit of techno, reggae, and hip hop mixed together. I have a few dance mix cd's we can play on my sound system." Bulma answered not looking up from her paper. _

"_Woman, you should leave the music to Kakarott and me. I'm sure your taste in music leaves much to be desired." Vegeta commented causing snickers from both Krillen and Goku._

"_Oh shove it Vegeta. We listen to the same music asswipe. But you can do the music. They can boo you when some Backstreet Boys comes on." Bulma snapped back causing the entire car, save for Vegeta, to bust out in laughter._

"_Woman, I don't listen to Backstreet Boys!" Vegeta roared only serving to make them laugh harder._

No everything had been going well at that point. Her and Vegeta's argument about his love of boy bands had even been funny. Turning over on to her stomach, Bulma grabbed for the strawberry ice cream that had been slowing melting on her bed stand. It was just the way she liked it, soft and almost to the point of melting. She hated hard ice cream. Gazing at the wall as she munched on the strawberry goodness, her mind slowly took her back into her memories.

"Krillen I need you and Star to get the decorations. I need my house to look fly. You know lights and streamers and balloons." Bulma commanded before Vegeta cut her off. 

_"Woman this isn't some fucking birthday party for a five year old. This is a party with high school kids who will be drinking alcohol not fucking punch." Vegeta snapped leaning on Goku's car._

_"Look. It's my party. And if I want balloons. Then there will be fucking balloons!" Bulma answered focusing her icy blue eyes to glare at Vegeta. _

_"Whatever." Surprisingly he let it drop. Even Bulma was quite unsure how to take this, seeing as she had been expecting an argument. Sighing slightly she turned back to her friends._

_"Okay then. Krillen and Star you know what to get. Here's thirty bucks that should cover it. If it doesn't I'll pay you back." Krillen answered with a military snap of his heels and salute that brought a smile to Bulma's agitated face, while Star smacked him upside his head and took the money from Bulma's outstretched hand._

_"No need to be violent Star." Krillen mumbled rubbing his shaggy hair covered head._

_"There's always a need." Star answered walking into the Party Store while cackling evilly. Krillen threw the three friends a scared glance following cautiously after her._

_"You have the weirdest taste in friends woman." Vegeta spoke up once again drawing Bulma's attention to him. He just couldn't seem to stop himself from trying to start a fight with her. What else could he do? He was bored._

_"Shove it Vegeta. I refuse to get on your level and fight with you. Besides you're a friend of mine too. So that means that you too are weird." Bulma snapped back before checking her list. "Goku, you and me are going to be getting the snacks. Vegeta. You will be getting the drinks. You seem confident that you can get alcoholic drinks so that's your job."_

_"Hmph. No problem." With that he grabbed the bills out of her hand and stomped off to the liquor store._

_"Well. He sure is moody." Bulma snorted grabbing Goku's arm. _

_"He has his good days." Goku shrugged letting her drag him into the grocery store. This was his favorite place in the world._

Chuckling softly at her thoughts Bulma scraped the last drop of her ice cream up before throwing the carton in the trash. Getting up to stretch she made her way to her bedroom door. She was thirsty and unfortunately she didn't have a minifridge in her room to relieve her.

'Hmmmm. Minifridge. That's a great idea Bulma.' That way in her times of solitary confinement, like now, she would be quite comfortable with all the necessary amenities of food to keep her well satisfied. Plus she wouldn't have to leave her room for any reason.

Taking the short way down by sliding down the step's railing she slowly made her way to the kitchen. The house was definitely still a bit of a mess from two days ago. She would definitely have to clean up before her parents came home and had heart attacks. But she would hold off until later, after she got her drink and took a nap.

"_Alright guys. We have officially t-minus one hour and forty-three minutes to get my house set up and looking great for this party. Krillen help Star hang up the decorations. Star I want balloons covering the floor, you know so people can kick them around and such. Goku, I want you to help Vegeta with the drinks. Vegeta you can put the first keg on my deck and the other one in my pantry. All the other drinks will go into the kitchen." Bulma commanded shelling out jobs to each one of her friends._

"_And what woman will you be doing?" Vegeta asked clearly looking for a confrontation._

"_I, Vegeta, will be in the kitchen fixing the goodies and fixing some punch. And no there will be no alcohol in it. Not everyone drinks Vegeta." Bulma responded smugly before walking off to the kitchen._

_Cursing Bulma under his breath, Vegeta grabbed Goku by his pointy hair and pulled him back towards his car._

"_Hey Vegeta! That hurts."_

"_Shut up idiot."_

_Chuckling softly to herself Bulma commenced setting out trays for the multitude of goodies they had acquired from the store. Contrary to popular belief, Bulma could actually cook. She didn't spend all her time in her lab or sulking. In much of her depression, she had taken up cooking and eating, which was a big reason she had begun training._

_Gaining 30 lbs from her mom's cakes and cookies and taste testing her own sweets really took a toll on a girl's body. She had to admit to herself that the training had really paid off. She looked even better than before, much of her previous fatty tissue turning into muscle, giving her a sleek and tone physique not to mention a nice little four pack. And it didn't hurt that she could beat almost anyone who stepped to her. Hell, she could probably keep her own against Goku and Vegeta, not that she would ever venture to actually fight with them. Really, have you seen the muscles on those guys?_

_Snickering softly to herself, she went back to prettily arranging some finger foods. She had definitely inherited a bit of her mom's Martha Stewartesk traits. _

Grinning at her thoughts Bulma opened the fridge's door quite excited for something cool and sweet to wash away the sticky taste her ice cream had left. Her grin automatically turned into a frown upon finding that the fridge was quite bare, except for a lone bottle of amber liquid labeled "Vegeta's Juice". Blanching at the thought of what could be in side she cautiously reached for it. Taking a quick sniff she was thrown back into the party of two days ago. A few drinks and she had spilled everything to everyone, which was why she was hiding now. Not to mention the other things she had done that made her blush just thinking about them. Quickly putting the drink back in the fridge she opted for some water vowing not to touch another drink for a while.

_The party was in full swing and the ground floor of the house was packed to the max, and that's definitely saying something since Bulma's house was the size of a...well it's just huge. Bulma was quite sure half of the kids here didn't even go to her school. But that was quite all right because everyone was having fun which made her feel good, and she was on her second fuzzy navel which was making her feel even better. She'd have to find Vegeta and thank him for the drinks. It definitely spruced up the party a bit._

"_Bulma! Look how great everything turned out. I told you this party was a great idea." Star came up from behind her and rested her head on Bulma's shoulder. "Everyone's having fun. You'll be back to your old popular self again in no time."_

"_I don't think I really want to go back to that Star." Bulma answered sipping slowly from her drink. "I love the life I live now. No worries about girl's talking behind you back and definitely no worries about staying on top. I like being one of the bottom dwellers." _

_Giggling softly Star nodded quite agreeing with her. "Yeah, it's kinda nice not being on the top isn't it? It's so much better down here with us plain folk."_

"_I don't think you're plain." Goku remarked putting his arms around both girls. "You both look great. The best looking ladies here."_

"_Goku if I didn't know better, I'd say you were flirting with us." Bulma replied giggling childishly with Star._

"_Kakarott couldn't flirt even if he took lessons from Don Juan himself." Vegeta butted in turning the three's attention to him. Bulma's eyes immediately trailed over his form taking in the way his sleeveless white tank clung to his body like a second skin and the way his blue jeans molded to his legs, not too tight but not loose enough to be hanging off his butt as was the style. _

"_See something you like woman?" Vegeta remarked watching as Bulma's already red cheeks turned an even brighter shade. Taking the time to glance over her form, he noticed right away that she had chosen to wear a maroon baby tee with the words Princess sprawled across it in loopy writing. But what he liked most about the shirt was the tightness and how small it was, with it reaching just above her belly button. She also had on a pair of low cut super tight jeans that flared a bit at the bottom. Her hair was pulled back with bangs cut straight across her forehead. All in all she was looking quite hot. _

"_You seem to be enjoying the view too." Bulma finally replied breaking Vegeta out of his reverie. "Hey, I'm going to go check on the food. Have fun." Winking Bulma swaggered off, hips swinging all the way._

"_I'm going to get another drink." Vegeta mumbled watching Bulma until she disappeared in the crowd, leaving Star and Goku._

"_Hey Star. Who's Don Juan?"_

"_Someone not as nearly hot as you are Goku. Come on let's dance."_

Yeah the party had definitely been going great at that point. Bulma had gotten quite a few stares and compliments from her fellow classmates, not to mention the stare action Vegeta had done just a few minutes earlier. All and all it had been a great night, well until her party had been crashed. Growling slightly, Bulma made her way up the stairs back to her bedroom which she had renamed her "inner sanctuary".

Placing her glass of water on her bed stand she prepared to jump onto her bed before she caught a whiff of herself. 'Whew Bulma, nice going forgetting to take a shower.' Deciding it was quite necessary to take a shower before indulging in the fluffiness of her down comforter, Bulma commenced stripping down and headed towards her bathroom for a steaming shower that would hopefully calm her frayed nerves. Turning the hot water up to the highest setting she could stand, Bulma stepped under the rainforest jets in her private walk-in shower. Sighing softly Bulma commenced washing away her fears, anger, and embarrassment. Hot water was always a great healer.

_Sighing softly to herself Bulma sipped slowly from her drink staring out at the night sky. The party had been going well enough and the refreshments would last for another few hours so she had slipped out to her private gazebo a bit further from the loud music and teenagers. After all the rush of getting this party together, not to mention the stress this day had caused, she needed a bit of time to herself, just to relax and enjoy the night. By herself._

_But that was not to be as she heard some light footsteps coming her way. Sighing tiredly Bulma's shoulders slumped a bit at the thought of having to deal with someone when she just wanted to be alone._

_"Hey." Her intruder mumbled taking a seat next to her on the seat. She knew without looking up from her cup, from the voice alone, that it was Vegeta who had just taken a seat next to her._

_"Hmm." Bulma responded watching out of the corner of her eye as he lit a cigarette. "Those things are killers." She spoke up snatching the death in a stick from his hands and slipping it between her lips. Taking a long drag she let the smoke out slowly watching transfixed as it curled in the air. _

_"Didn't know you smoked." He said slowly, taking out another cigarette for him._

_"You don't know much about me." _

_"True. But I know that your sarcastic and egotistical like me." Vegeta murmured softly taking a few puffs before he started again. Bulma now had her eyes fixed on him waiting for him to continue. "And I know. That you look really good tonight." He finished throwing his trademark grin at her. _

_Grinning identically Bulma turned back to the stars. "You don't look so bad yourself." _

_Vegeta silently watched her as she watched the sky. It was a companionable silence and Bulma was loathed to break it._

_"How'd you know I was out here?" Shifting her attention back to Vegeta. Shrugging he took another drag from his cigarette._

_"I was outside on the porch when I saw you leave. You were alone so I figured I check up on you."_

_"In other terms, you were being nosy." Bulma responded causing both of them to chuckle._

_"I'm not nosy. More curious." His coal black eyes gleamed as he stared her down. Strangely she wasn't uncomfortable under his stare at all. _

_Bulma could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and other places as she felt his gaze sweep over her in his "curious" manner._

_"Curious huh?" She mumbled skeptically staring straight at his lips. They were a dark pink and currently set in that ubber sexy smirk of his. That smirk could take a woman's breath away. _

_"Yeah." Vegeta mumbled noticing her eyes were centered on his lips. It was now or never. Not taking another thought he descended upon her, his lips crashing upon hers in a flurry of lust and need._

_Bulma definitely hadn't been expecting this as she gasped when she felt his lips make contacting, granting Vegeta access to slip his tongue into her mouth. _

_Moaning softly her hands went into his flame hair. She had always wanted to feel his hair. She had never thought it would be in this situation. It looked like it was totally gelled and brittle, but running her hands through it, she realized that is was the softest hair she had ever felt. Softer even than hers._

_Vegeta couldn't help but smirk against Bulma's lips. Strangely it came out more as a smile than a smirk, though he would never fess up to that. He had been wanting to kiss her ever since that bathroom episode, but truthfully even before that. She had always been her own person, even being apart of the popular group. She had always been strong and had her own voice, and he had always admired that. Not to mention, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen._

_He was quickly brought back to the present when he felt Bulma pressing even closer to him. He could feel the soft curves of her body as she molded herself to him. Growling low in his throat he commenced running his hands all over her._

_Bulma gasped out from the contact releasing their lips from the little dance. His hands were like electric currents running all over her. She couldn't but help moan as she felt the heat increase between her thighs. _

_Vegeta watched enthralled as Bulma tipped her head back eyes closed and lips parted in ecstasy. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. And to think he was only doing this with his hands. Smirking slightly his lips descended upon her neck nipping from her jaw line down to that hollow crevice at her shoulder junction. His hands went for her shirt slowly pulling it up as he traced patterns across her smooth warm stomach. _

_Bulma was slowly loosing all capable thought as Vegeta tortured her with his feather light kisses. She could feel his hot fingers dancing across her stomach slowing inching her shirt up. She removed her hands from his hair placing them on his back and she slowly scratched it drawing the shirt up along with her fingers._

_Vegeta hissed with the contact of her nails slowing digging up his back. The feelings she was giving him were amazing. He could feel himself getting harder just thinking about all the things he wanted to do to her. Reaching to pull her shirt over her head he was stopped when he heard a huge commotion coming from the house. Loud voices could be heard over the loud music, which was then abruptly cut off._

_"What the hell?" Bulma growled pushing herself away from Vegeta. _

_"I swear to God I'm going to kill whoever is yelling." Vegeta growled darkly pulling his shirt down as he watched Bulma fix herself._

_The voices where slowly escalating and the two could clearly hear Bulma's name being yelled._

_"Shit let's go. I'm going to kill somebody." Bulma muttered darkly quickly rushing back to her house. She could feel Vegeta running to catch up with her. Her cheeks went red just remembering what had just transpired. It had been the most electrifying thing. Their bodies had been like magnets and she had fit into his body so well. Blushing bright red she finally made it to the porch of her house were people were huddled around the door trying to watch the yelling voices coming from inside the house._

_"Excuse me." Bulma said trying to push through the group of teens. They didn't move one inch transfixed by what was going on inside. "Move dammit." Bulma cursed trying futilely to push through._

_"Fuck this." Vegeta mumbled watching Bulma futilely struggle to get inside the house. Grabbing Bulma's arm he basically pushed everyone aside ignoring the shouts of protest as he dragged a cursing Bulma towards the living room. _

_Finally stopping with Vegeta, Bulma's attention was brought to Krillen and Goku who was holding Star back from attacking someone. Pushing past Vegeta she stepped up in the middle of the room. Her eyes widened considerably when she saw who had invaded her home. "What the fuck are you doing here!"_

AN: Uh Oh something wicked this way comes. Tisk tisk tisk, Bulma just can't have it easy. I wonder who these invaders are? Hmmmm…. What did you guys think of my first ever lime? I'm very proud of myself. (Cheesing considerable.) I was a bit worried about how it came out but I'm ever so proud. Ahem. Sorry for taking so long. College life is tough. It's fun but tough. I've been ever so busy and I apologize profusely. Don't kill me yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. And I am currently working on the next chapter for Office Lines so watch out for it. :) AHHHHH. I just realized that it has been a year since I've started this. Yikes. I need to get moving on this.

Lest I forget to thank my faithful readers and reviewers: _Trynia Merin_: _Vegeta is sexy in general I must say. Dead sexy. And I try my best with the tension. What did you think of this chapter? My first ever lime! Was it good? Or did it totally suck? _

_Star0307: thank you for your review! I did indeed finish senior year. I'm now a freshman in college and I'm loving it! Yeah I do feel sorry for Yamcha. And then the feeling passes. Hoped you liked this chapter._

_dRaCo'sSwEeThEaRt- I'm glad you liked it. I love suspense myself. And cliffhangers if you can't tell. They're annoying to read but oh so fun to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_D4ChilliN: I'm glad you really like and I love all your reviews and stories. I am working hard over here. Hope its good enough. And don't worry I'll keep on reviewing and writing._

_Vampiress-06: I'm glad you're enthusiastic about my writing. It pushes me to update and write good chapters that keep you guys happy. I hope you continue to read. Thanks!_

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing. You guys don't know how much I appreciate it! And if I left anyone out you have the permission to gallic gun my ass to the next dimension. !_


	9. Chapter 8: Dark Secrets

AN: WHAT?!!! I'm only on chapter 8?! Goodness I gotta work faster to crank these chapters out. Oh bah. So you guys really seemed to like my last chapter. You don't know how happy that makes me!!!! Yay!!! I have way too much fun with these author notes. Just pure entertainment folks. I'm also really proud of my lime! I read it over and it was pretty good, if I say so myself. :p enough. Time to end some suspense before I create more. MWHAHAHAHA! Cough. I'm shutting up now.

Disclaimer: Unfortuntaely I gambled all my money away, so I am officially broke. Oh well, writing is all the money I need….if I don't want to eat that is….

_Last time on Always Hope: "I'm not nosy. More curious." His coal black eyes gleamed as he stared her down. Strangely she wasn't uncomfortable under his stare at all. "Curious huh?" She mumbled skeptically staring straight at his lips. "Yeah." Vegeta mumbled noticing her eyes were centered on his lips. It was now or never. Not taking another thought he descended upon her, his lips crashing upon hers in a flurry of lust and need. Bulma was slowly loosing all capable thought as Vegeta tortured her with his feather light kisses. Reaching to pull her shirt over her head he was stopped when he heard a huge commotion coming from the house. Loud voices could be heard over the loud music, which was then abruptly cut off. The voices where slowly escalating and the two could clearly hear Bulma's name being yelled. Finally stopping with Vegeta, Bulma's attention was brought to Krillen and Goku who was holding Star back from attacking someone. Pushing past Vegeta she stepped up in the middle of the room. Her eyes widened considerably when she saw who had invaded her home. "What the fuck are you doing here?!"_

And now on with the show folks!

Chapter 8- Dark Secrets:

Bulma hissed loudly, surprised when the shower's water turned freezing cold so uprubtly. Quickly turning it off she hopped out of the stall and wrapped one of her fluffy towels around her chest securing it tightly. Looking at the mirror she noticed immediately that it was one of her few black ones. "Hmm, funny how everything seems to be matching my mood exactly. First the shower and now this."

_Breathing deeply Bulma could hardly keep her temper in check at seeing one of the main persons who had basically ruined her life, well tried to at least. "What are you doing here Andrew?" (MWHAHAHA!!! I bet you thought it was Chi Chi and her cheerleaders! Haha. Fooled ya!) Her eyes glared hard at him causing him to break out into a sweat. _

_"Hey Bulma..." He was cut off with Krillen hissing, "You don't deserve to call her name scum."_

_Surprised that Krillen had once again stood up to someone who could level him in a second, Bulma's sharp blue eyes turned back to Andrew softening only for a second before they rehardened into the evil glare that sent even the biggest of men running. _

"_Look Andrew I really don't know why you're here, but I'd really like you to leave. You're not welcome." She stated coldly turning her back to him, when he grabbed her arm. "What are you doing!?" She screeched causing many people in the room to winch. She had forgotten about them, and she really didn't want to cause a bigger scene than already._

_"Look Bulma, I really want to talk. I have some things I need to say-" He began before once again being cut off this time by Bulma._

_"YOU HAVE THINGS TO SAY?! Oh really? Well I have nothing to say to you. You're the scum that I trample underneath my feet." She cursed him trying to wrench her arm from his grasp, but he had always been way stronger than her._

_Vegeta and Goku were both debating whether to step in and tear them apart, seeing as Bulma clearly didn't want to deal with the high school graduate. _

_"You don't mean that Bulma. I know you don't." He said forcing her to him. He quickly dipped his face to hers, crushing her lips in a bruising kiss. _

_Even in her inebriated state she could smell the liquor pouring off of him as she struggled to get away. 'Not again. He won't hurt me again. He can't!' She screamed in her head before she was roughly pulled from Andrew's grip by Goku while Vegeta commenced to punch him in his face._

_"What the fuck was that for?" Andrew gasped out stumbling and holding his bruising jaw._

_"That was for putting your filthy paws on m-Bulma." Vegeta remarked hastely covering up his blunder. He had almost said "my woman" for goodness sake! He took a threatening step closer to Andrew ready to break a few bones._

_"Vegeta stop!" Bulma called freeing herself from Goku's grip. Placing her hand on his bicep he let his arm slowly drop not taking his gaze off of Andrew._

_"Oh I see now. You're fucking Vegeta aren't you Bulma? I always knew you were a whore." Andrew spat out looking at her with disgust as he stood up. _

_"Don't you dare." Bulma hissed out taking a threatening step towards him. "Don't you dare call me a WHORE!" She screamed out lunging at him and kneeing him in his groin while placing a well- aimed punch at his gut causing him to fall back to the ground in pain. _

_"Well isn't this just precious." A new voice crooned out laughing at the scene. Heads turned to see the newcomers, Chi Chi and gang, standing by the living room entrance. "Reminds me of the old days, except if I remember correctly Bulma would be the one on the floor while Andrew would be the one beating the shit out of her." She said with all the malice she had._

_Bulma gasped out sinking to her knees as one of her deepest darkest secrets was revealed to almost the whole of her school not to mention other random kids who knew her by name only._

_"You take that back." Krillen spat out while Star dropped next to Bulma to try and comfort her. Vegeta and Goku meanwhile were struck dumb at the thought that Andrew had the audacity to lay his hands on any woman not to mention it being Bulma._

_"Ha! Why take back something that's true?" Chi Chi sneered at the group. "And if I remember correctly Bulma was a total whore letting all the lacrosse team have a piece."_

_"No!" Bulma gasped out tears beginning to fall freely from her eyes. "It wasn't like that." She began to curl into a ball as she heard the murmers of the onlookers increase. Things weren't supposed to go this way._

_"That was uncalled for Chi Chi." A blonde haired chearleader spoke up coming to the front of the group. _

_"Mind your own damn business Eighteen. I heard that was your name for a reason." Chi Chi hissed out smacking her in the face._

_It took all of Eighteen's willpower not to beat her ass down. "You're a real fucking bitch you know that." She cursed her not even flinching at the handprint that had begun to turn red on her face._

_"Well at least I'm not a fucked up crazy bitch like you." She answered snobbishly laughing in her face. _

_"You know nothing." Eighteen hissed eyes burning red in fury. "I suggest you leave what you don't know alone before someone wipes that ugly smirk off your face." _

_"You wouldn't dare." Chi Chi smirked quite confident that the blonde beauty infront of her didn't have the guts to try anything against the queen of the school, in front of all the students no less._

_"Eighteen. Please stop." Krillen spoke up placing his hand on her fist that was now bleeding because her nails had pierced her skin in an attempt to keep herself from doing major harm to a certain black haired bitch. _

_"Aww how sweet. Midget boy and screwball getting together. Don't make me gag." Chi Chi said turning her attention back to Bulma who was being comforted by Star. "Ugh another screw job." She remarked commenting on Star another one of her favorite targets._

_"Chi Chi. What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?" Goku finally spoke up desperately trying to believe that this wasn't the Chi Chi he knew. The sweet Chi Chi that had left him cookies for a snack in his locker on Wednesdays and had left him really nice notes in his locker that were signed "secret admirer". (Hmm Goku. Maybe this wasn't Chi Chi! Ya think…)_

_"Oh Goku. My darling Goku. I don't know what you're talking about. This is me!" She cackled out quite entertained with the new conversation. "I rule the school Goku. Nothing is going to get in my way. You, my dear, were just a pawn in my game. But you're no longer needed. Andrew is all the man I need." Chi Chi crooned out walking over to said man who was currently watching Bulma like a hawk. He obviously wasn't too ready to let go of her just yet._

"Shit!" Bulma cursed loudly having accidently knicked herself with her eyebrow trimmer. "Hmmm…Another cut to add to the list." She smirked evily thinking about the fight from two days ago.

"Luckily that bitch didn't do much to my face other than a busted lip and bruised cheek. I can't say the same for her." Chuckling evily she went back to the task at hand. Getting her eyebrows to have the same arch, much more difficult than people believe.

_Vegeta stood stoicly, still quite in shock over all the things he had just heard. 'Did Bulma really sleep with members of the lacrosse team? Did that fucker Andrew really put his hands on her…'_

_"You're such a bitch Chi Chi. Gawd, can't you just leave us alone. You've already gotten your rocks off by fucking with Bulma. Now just leave us all the hell alone." Star said still trying to comfort Bulma. _

_"Why? Where's the fun in that? I can do whatever the hell I want. Free country hon, free country." Chi Chi snobbishly responded turning her nose up at the group. _

_"Everyone leave." Bulma whispered still curled into a ball. She was currently rocking back and forth whispering this mantra over and over as if to comfort her. "Please leave. Please leave." For Bulma it felt like the room was closing in on her and she was surrounded by hundreds of voices getting louder and louder every second. "EVERYONE GET OUT!" She finally screamed finding the energy to abruptly stand. _

"_Look folks the party's over. Thanks for coming but I'd like you all to leave." She turned addressing the crowd of now sober students. As they took heed and slowly filed out she turned her attention back to Andrew, Chi Chi, and her squad of bimbo cheerleaders. "I want you to get the fuck off my property." She hissed in a deadly whisper. The cheerleaders wisely heard the promised threat in her voice and scampered out as quickly as they had come. Chi Chi and Andrew, on the other hand, stood defiantely right where they were not scared of her in the least. _

"_What are you going to do? Run off crying to mommy and daddy and miss school for the rest of the year?" Chi Chi laughed seemingly not afraid of Bulma in the least._

"_No. But keep talking and I might have to beat that ugly little face of yours in." Bulma hissed stepping right into Chi Chi's face._

"_You wouldn't dare." She hissed back not moving an inch._

"_Try me."_

"_Wait wait, hold up guys. I don't think we need to fight." Krillen said getting between the two vicious girls. _

"_Let them fight Krillen. I want to see Bulma wipe that smirk off Chi Chi's face." Star chimed in in defense of her friend._

"_Stay out of this bitch. No one asked you." Chi Chi growled turning her attention to Star. Wrong move for when she turned her head Bulma found the perfect opportunity to right hook her in the face sending her crashing to the ground in shock and pain._

"_Take that bitch." Bulma hissed shoving Krillen out of the way to get to her._

"_Fucking whore. I'm going to kill you!" Chi Chi screamed whiping the trail of blood that had commenced from her nose. _

"_I AM NOT A WHORE." With that Bulma jumped on Chi Chi and commenced tearing her a new one._

_With some "go Bulma's" screamed from Star in the background, while all the guys looked on dumbly, Bulma and Chi Chi commenced their cat fight in the middle of Bulma's living room._

_It wasn't until they heard an earpiercing shriek from Chi Chi when Bulma slammed her by her hair to the ground did they jump in trying to break up the fight._

_Of course being the volatile fight ready guy Vegeta was, he wouldn't pass up the chance to get back at Andrew for hitting "his woman". Especially when Andrew tried to grip Bulma up to get her off of Chi Chi, So with that we had a full on catfight between Bulma and Chi Chi and a fight fueled by anger and jealousy between Andrew and Vegeta. Needless to say Star was besides herself in cheering her friends on, while Goku, Krillen, and 18 all struggled to break up the fights which were both quickly getting out of hand. _

_All the months of Bulma's frustration and anger were finally getting out with every kick and punch that landed on Chi Chi's body. She could feel Krillen trying to grab and pull her away but she wasn't satisfied until the bitch was bruised and bleeding. Elbowing him in the gut to get him off of her she felt Chi Chi's nails tear a bit into her left arm but the adreneline rush kept her from feeling any pain, instead helping fuel her anger. Putting a good deal of force behind it she punched Chi Chi in the stomach causing her to fall back in pain. Right then Krillen succeeded in forcing her away from the now fallen Chi Chi who was currently coughing up a bit of blood. _

_Seconds later Goku succeeded, with 18's help, in pulling Vegeta away from a beaten and bloody Andrew who was barely able to stand. _

"_Get the fuck off of me Kakarott." Vegeta hissed struggling futily to get back at Andrew. Having drained almost all of his energy he could barely even put up any fight against Goku. _

"_Not until you calm down Vegeta." Goku spoke harshly pulling Vegeta even further away from Andrew who was now supporting himself on a chair. _

"_He hit her, Kakarott. He hit my woman." Vegeta continued still struggling to get away. Hearing what he had said Bulma blushed bright red while Star and Krillen could barely contain their chuckles._

_Realizing his admission, Vegeta emmediately calmed down, quite embarrassed himself that he had expressed Bulma as being "his woman". _

"_Didn't know you and Bulma were a thing, Vegeta." Krillen chuckled out letting go of Bulma who was now beet red in the face. She almost forgot about Chi Chi and Andrew. Almost._

_Turning her attention to her now beaten and bloody foes she couldn't help but smirk though it did hurt a bit with the slight bruise starting on her left cheek. "Now I suggest you do what I ask and get the fuck off my property before I have my guards and their dogs do so."_

"_Fuck you Bulma Briefs. This isn't over. Watch your back bitch." Chi Chi hissed out grabbing Andrew's arm as they both helped each other limp out. Andrew threw one heated and possessive glance over his shoulder before Star slammed the door in his face._

"_Well that was entertaining." She chuckled wiping her hands as if she had just taken out the trash. _

"_Yeah." Bulma sighed out before dropping to the floor. "What a rush."_

"_Yeah really." Krillen said flopping down onto the couch. _

"_I never knew you could fight like that Bulma. You should spar with me and Vegeta sometime." Goku said grabbing an uneaten plate of finger sandwiches, not noticing the disgusted looks he was getting from his friends. _

"_Ewww Goku! You don't know who had that." Star mumbled looking totally disgusted._

"_What? No one ate anything off of it. It's still good. See." He demonstrated by eating all the sandwiches in one gulp further disgusting Star though amusing Vegeta, Bulma, and Krillen._

_Bulma couldn't help chuckling at her friends' antics. Looking around she noticed 18 standing off to the side looking a bit uncomfortable. She had seen the blonde around a lot when she had been on the cheerleading squad, though she had only shared maybe a couple of sentences the whole three years. It wasn't because they disliked each other, no, it was more they didn't have enough time or want to get to now each other. They were both happy with just knowing each others name. 'But she seems pretty cool, maybe we can get to know each other better, since it doesn't look like she'll be on the cheerleading squad anymore.'_

_Turning her attention to Mr. Flame-hair himself she noticed him leaning up against the wall staring intently at her. Offering him a slight grin she noticed a bit of blood dripping from a cut on his forehead, causing all the events, both good and bad, that had occurred that evening to rush back to her. Blanching slightly at the thought that so many now knew one of her darkest secrets not to mention that they thought that she had slept with all the football team and now all the lacrosse team, didn't make matters any better. _

_Cracking a watery smile at one of Krillen's jokes she slowly stood up and stretched before turning her attention to the group. "Well it's been fun guys. But I kind of would like some time alone." She said putting a fake smile on. Hopefully no one would notice it. "Don't worry about the mess. I'll get my bots to clean it up."_

"_Bulma I think it might be better if we stayed. You know kept you some company." Star responded a bit unsure. They had been friends for a bit, but she hadn't really been in this type of situation before. She wasn't exactly sure how to approach. _

"_Yeah, we can all sleepover you know." Krillen spoke up going over to put his arm reassuringly around her._

"_Guys I'm fine." Bulma answered shrugging his arm off of her. She wasn't a baby for goodness sake!_

"_Maybe we should leave her alone. She obviously wants some time alone." 18 spoke up earning a grateful glance from the blue haired girl._

"_Thanks 18. See, I'm fine." Bulma said again trying to reassure the group, though on the inside she felt as if she was breaking apart._

"_Well if you say so. You have my number. Call it anytime. I mean it." Krillen muttered grabbing her for a hug before retracting himself. _

"_I know I know, stop worrying I'm fine." She jokingly shouted pushing him and Star to the door._

"_Okay, okay, I'm going jeez. See ya tomorrow Bulma! Hasta la vista baby!" Star shouted jogging towards Krillen's car since he was giving her a ride home. It sucked having a busted car._

_"Well it looks like that my cue to go. I forgot to tell my dad that I'd be staying out late. He's going to kill me." Goku said walking over to Bulma to give her a huge bear hug._

_"Uh..Gok..can't….breaf…"Bulma choked out when his really strong arms began to crush her in his grip._

_"Oh yeah! Sorry Bulma.. Heh Heh…" Quickly letting her go he finished his chuckle off with his signature sheepish Son hand behind the head gesture._

_"No problem…" She wheezed out clutching her aching sides. And he wanted her to spar with him. Hah!_

_She watched him leave followed by 18 who sent her a wave and a nod. She wasn't so bad afterall._

"_Looks like I'm all alone, finally." Closing the door and wiping off her hands as if they had been dirty she turned back to the living room gasping when she noticed Vegeta leaning against the wall in front of her. "Vegeta! What the hell?! You scared the shit out of me!" She quickly left the foyer to escape his dark penetrating eyes, which she knew were waiting for answers. Answers she wasn't ready to give._

"Sonofabitch!" Bulma cursed taking a sneak peak out the front window of her room. Star and Krillen had been knocking on her door and ringing the bell for the past twenty minutes. She had been able to successfully ignore it opting to put on some headphones while listening to her depressing tunes. But now they had changed to blowing the horn of his car. They were persistant as hell and it was annoying the shit out of her.

"There's probably a hundred messages on my cell by now." She muttered looking over at the offending device, which was currently lodged at the top of her trashcan. She'd remove it later. "People just don't know when to quit." She shut the blinds quickly hoping they hadn't noticed the movement and went back to her bed. It was really sweet that they were checking up on her like this, but it was getting ridiculous. She wasn't suicidal. Not at all. She just needed some time and space for herself to think things over. "SHUT UP ALREADY BEFORE I THROW A BRICK OUT THE WINDOW ONTO THAT DAMN CAR." She shouted finally pissed off. As if magic the beeping had stopped and she could hear the distinct sounds of persons getting back into a car. Letting out a sigh of contentment when she heard them back out of her driveway she let herself fall back onto the softness of her down covers before covering her head with a pillow. A little nap never hurt anyone.

"_Woman. I think we need to talk…" Vegeta started following her quick paced walk throughout her house._

"_No. I don't think we do, right now." Bulma interrupted not sparing him a glance as she walked out onto the backporch. _

"_Actually," Vegeta grabbed her arm not allowing her to escape him. "I was going to say before you so rudely interrupted me. That I think we need to talk, but I'm willing to wait a few days until your ready." He finished spinning her around to face him._

"_Hands off." Bulma hissed trying to violently shrug him off of her. She wasn't quite comfortable with having anyone really touch her again, after being confronted with one of her nightmares._

_He stared at her for a bit, coal black eyes seemingly staring right into her soul. She was getting extremely self conscience under his glare, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Her thoughts were shattered though when his lips pressed firmly towards hers. He upbrubtly let her go glancing at her before walking towards the door. Turning around he spared her a glance, watching her too shiny crystal blue eyes slowly fill with tears._

"_You're not the only one who holds dark secrets from the world." _

* * *

Yay!!! I finally ended some suspense. But of course I had to add some more. Mwhahahahaha!!!!! I hope you guys like it. Let me know!!!

To my faithful reviewers!!!!!

**D4cHiLiN-** Thanks for the review!!! I'm glad you love the story. Does it fit up to your expectations? I'm sorry bout the cliffy, trust me I hate them too. But I had to build up the suspense! Did you guess right about who that mystery person was?

**NairobiDawn-** Glad you like the suspense! I try I do try! And I just keep adding more. Thank you for the review!

**VeGigUrL**- I'm glad you really liked my last chapter. I try. I was really proud of my lime. I'm thinking of adding a lemon. Hmm...

**Vampiress-06**- Thank you thank you and thank you. You made me blush. I'm glad someone likes my writing.

**Debje-** I just love Vegeta and his arrogance. I wish he was real. Lol. Were you right about those damn invaders or did I trick you? lol. i try to keep my readers guessing. how am i doing?

**dRaCo'sSwEeThEaRt-** Thanks so much for your review. I'm glad you're staying with my story. What did you think of this last chapter?

**Star0307**- I'm glad you like my depiction of you! How did I do this chapter? I hope you're having a good senior year, it can be hard, I know. I hope you're having fun though. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying my story. I try really I do.

Seven reviews!!! Whoo!!! And to all my readers!!!! Thank you and I hope you will review. Hope you like it.


	10. Chapter 9: From the Past Comes A Future

AN: HAHAHA!!!! I updated!!!!!! It took me long as ever to finish this chapter and I'm surprised I actually got it done this soon. I've been oooooooohhhhhh so busy with college and life that I've barely had time to breathe. But I digress. I'm really sorry for the long delay but until I'm done with my first year in May it will take me long to update. But I always figure that it is quality over quantity….. Eh (I say that to make me feel not so guilty)…hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Yeah……… thanks to the creators and distributors of DB/DBZ/DBGT and the other wonderful fanfiction writers who don't get props, for without them I would have no material or reason to write. Cheers!

* * *

Chapter 9:

'What is that tapping noise?' Bulma thought drowsily trying to stay in the realm of sleep. Unfortunately for her, the tapping only became more insistent and loud, fully waking her up from her dream state. "What the hell is that?" She mumbled tiredly wiping the sleep from her eyes. Looking over at her bedside clock she noticed that it was after eight. She had been asleep for a good four hours. "Hmmmm…That was a nice nap." She muttered stretching. Popping a few joints in satisfaction she turned her now focused attention to the tapping, which hadn't stopped.

Glaring at her window, were the noise was coming from, Bulma stomped over to it mumbling a few curses along the way. Everything just seemed to be getting to her these days. Tearing apart the burgundy drapes, which had shut out the light from the windows, she threw open the windows and glared around looking for the source of the disturbance.

"Shit!" She screeched falling back when a pebble nailed her in the forehead. "What the fuck?!" Getting up quickly Bulma cautiously poked her head out the window and looked down. Eyes narrowed in anger when she noticed a smug Vegeta, smirking in amusement up at her from her yard.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She screeched throwing the same pebble back at him. His smirk broadened as he easily caught it before throwing it back at her mother's rock garden, where he had originally gotten it. "Trying to get you up." He answered slowly as if she was stupid.

"I figured that out asshole. You could have broken my window." Bulma yelled back before shutting the window in anger. "Fucking ass." Grinning slightly, she sighed deeply as she got up to go down and let him in. She knew he wouldn't leave until she let him in. He was persistent as fuck.

xxxxxxxxx

Yawning loudly Bulma opened the back door where she figured he would be. She didn't plan on opening the front door and having someone see her. No doubt the gossip had exploded all around the neighborhood, especially those nosy housewives who had nothing better to do than gossip about her and her family. 'Stupid envious bloodsuckers.' Bulma thought bitterly. She wasn't ready for them yet.

Glaring at Vegeta as he walked in she shut the door, locking it in case one of those nosy parasites decided that they wanted to drop by uninvited, as they were prone to do. Her mother really hated them, but she would always put on a cheery fake smile and play happy hostess.

She could feel his condescending grin without even turning around. Bulma knew he was watching her, arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall with that smug look on his face, but she could care less. She also knew he was just being annoying on purpose, to make her forget. Turning around she glared at him before walking past to the kitchen.

"What's the matter woman?" He chuckled following her. Bulma growled in warning though she knew he was only getting more entertainment out of angering her.

"You are one twisted man Ouji, you know that? Laughing at someone's pain." Bulma muttered turning her glare to the still bare refrigerator. She had forgotten that it was empty. "I'm going to order some pizza, since I'm guessing you're staying to annoy me, do you want some?" Bulma asked suddenly catching him off guard. He hadn't expected her to be nice to him even though he had been making her angry. This was no fun.

He merely grunted in assent before grabbing a glass and filling it with water. Whistling some random tune he walked into the living room and plopped himself on one of the couches.

Bulma sighed tiredly before grabbing the phone and a menu. "What do you want?" She hollered dialing the restaurant's number.

"Two large supremes and one large pepperoni." He yelled back from the living room. She could hear him looking through her cd collection.

"That's for you or for us?" She mumbled sarcastically looking back through the menu. He always had a huge appetite since he was always training. She had to admit to herself that ever since she had begun getting into her training she herself seemed to eat for two. "Need all the energy I can get." Bulma muttered darkly waiting for someone to pick up.

Placing the order for 4 supremes, 1 pepperoni, and an order of curly fries; Bulma turned to go to the living room, but found herself trapped between the two steel arms of Vegeta.

Stifling a gasp of surprise she backed up further into the counter pressing herself away from him. "What are you doing?" Bulma asked feeling quite subconscious under his gaze. She could hear her heart beating hard through her ribcage, not even Andrew could do this to her. He simply continued to stare at her for another minute before letting her go and turning to go back into the living room.

Grabbing her chest to slow her heart rate down she glared at his back. "What the hell was that for?" She yelled following him into the room. "Do you get off on freaking the shit out of people?"

Vegeta stopped short than, almost making Bulma crash into his back. Spinning around he grabbed her and smothered her still yelling mouth with a stifling kiss that effectively shut her up. Letting her go after a few minutes he glared at her darkly, "Now will you shut up?" He muttered taking a seat back on the couch.

Bulma, still quite in shock, simply gasped indignantly before plopping herself down in a seat across from him. "Ass." She muttered under her breath, though his sharp look told her he had still heard her. "Well you are." She glared back at him childishly sticking her tongue out at him.

"Don't start something that you're not willing to finish." Vegeta muttered back darkly picking up one of the cds he had picked out.

"I finish everything that I start." Bulma answered watching him under veiled eyelashes. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at your cd collection. What does it look like?" He answered sarcastically, ignoring the first part of her sentence. Getting up he walked over to her huge sound system and turned the cd on.

Giggling slightly Bulma laid down on the couch. "Didn't know you liked NERD." She said before humming the tune to the song Wonderful Place.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Repeating his sentiment from a few days before he reseated himself on the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"So you've said. Why don't you tell me more about yourself than?" Bulma answered getting up to go sit next to him. Pushing his feet off the table she instead placed her feet in the space his feet had just occupied.

Glaring at her Vegeta shifted a bit to allow her to comfortably rest her head on his chest. "Don't even think about trying to get out of talking about you and Andrew."

Smiling charmingly at him Bulma shook her head fiercely before staring at him with innocent blue eyes. "I would never dream of it." She said in the sweetest voice.

Rolling his eyes at her childish antics he sighed deeply trying to get his thoughts together. "Not many people know much about me. Kakarott is actually the only person who's ever been to my house. Not because I'm embarrassed or anything. No, I just hate it there." Taking another deep breath to calm his nerves Vegeta refused to meet Bulma's eyes lest he see any pity in them.

"My father was a modest business man. He worked late hours and made less than $100,000 a year. He never complained and he worked because he loved to, even-though he could have stopped when he married my mother. My mother was born into an extremely wealthy family that owned vast properties with multiple oil wells. My grandfather was, to say the least, not happy with my mother's choice for mate. This was because she was the heir to the oil empire and fortune and whomever she married shared equal power with her. Luckily enough my father was never really into money and he married my mother for love and not for money.

Thus I came into being a few months later and life seemed perfect. My mother stayed at home to take care of me, since she had yet to takeover control of her family's company, and my father took a job as a business correspondent in the company." Pausing Vegeta shifted a bit grabbing his glass and chugging it down before he shifted back into the couch into his previous position. "This job took my father out of town and over seas almost 3 weeks out of every month. My mother didn't really mind because she was used to this from her own father and whenever he could, my father would take my mother and I on the trips with him. So I basically lived a great life, until I turned ten and met Frieza Cold-"

"Wait isn't he the president of Waltari Oil?" Bulma asked in confusion.

"Yes. That's my family's company. I still have to get to that part." Vegeta answered glaring at her for interrupting him.

"Sorry continue." She muttered rolling her eyes at him.

"As I was saying before you interrupted me. I met Frieza Cold when my father brought him home from a business trip. I despised him from the moment he walked in the door and went straight to my mother to give her a kiss on the cheek. According to my mother he was a bloodsucker who would do anything for money. His family's own company, Cold Inc.- an arms manufacturer, had become bankrupt and Waltari Oil bought them out to save Frieza's family some dignity. When he came into my house we was working under my father in the correspondence department.

"So you can guess that he wasn't all that happy turning into a mere paper pusher after having been the heir to a multi-million dollar company. He acted friendly to my father but in truth I knew that he despised my father for his position." Shifting a bit Vegeta glanced down at Bulma to make sure she was still listening. "Frieza stayed for dinner and from then on became a staple in my family, a close family friend if you will. He worked either at the office or visited work sites with my father. He ate dinner at least twice a week with us and frequently joined my parents for social outings. I was always extremely distrustful of him, for I seemed the only one who noticed his heated glances towards my mother, both of my parents remaining painfully unaware.

"I said something to my father once when Frieza was out on the deck with my mother, but he merely hit me for bringing up something that he thought was completely absurd. He had become so infatuated with Frieza, who had been sucking up ever since he had started working for my father, that my father would never think that Frieza could possibly do such a thing as go after his boss's wife. A whole bunch of bull."

"Hold that thought Vegeta." Bulma interrupted him getting up from the couch. "Someone just drove up the drive."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kissing him on the cheek she quickly went over to the door to peep out the peephole. Humming happily, she quickly opened the door for the delivery guy who was just about to ring the bell.

"Oh hey Miss Briefs. Here's your order. The bill has already been put on your card." The tall handsome guy said grinning at her. "Are you having a party or something?" He asked motioning towards the pizzas and order of fries in his arms. "How come I wasn't invited?" He continued jokingly putting on a face of woe and disappointment.

"Well you missed a hell of a party a few days ago. A real kicker too." Bulma sarcastically answered crossing her arms under her chest unknowingly accentuating her cleavage.

"Oh darn," He answered completely missing the sarcasm. "Well maybe we can start our own party, just the two of us."

"Well I don't know how my boyfriend would feel about that." Bulma answered shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. She couldn't help flirting with cute guys. That's what had gotten her in trouble in the first place.

"Well what he doesn't know won't hurt him." The delivery guy winked grinning flirtatiously at her.

Chuckling Bulma had opened her mouth to speak before an overbearing shadow caused her to pause. She could almost feel the temperature go down a few degrees and she noticed that the flirtatious delivery guy had a blank and a bit frightened look on his face. Eyebrow raised she slowly turned around. Sighing loudly she glared at Vegeta who was standing a bit to the left behind her, scowling deeply with his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

His glare was pointed at the delivery guy who was trying to recover and come back as cocky and flirtatious as before.

"Your Vegeta right? Local football star- supposed big man on campus?" He asked cockily, already knowing the answers.

Taking a step forward Vegeta continued to glare harshly at him. Bulma rolled her eyes as the guy backed up a few steps quickly loosing all previous confidence.

"Vegeta calm down." Bulma sighed out leaning against the doorframe to watch the scene.

"I'm sitting on the couch wondering what could possibly take so long for a delivery guy to give Bulma some pizzas. And come to find out he's been flirting with my woman. Now how am I supposed to feel about that?" Vegeta growled out starring accusingly at the offending person. Eyes wide Bulma blushed profusely and smiled happily at hearing him call her "his woman".

"Hey man I was just chatting. No real harm done." The now scared guy responded. He knew Vegeta's reputation for fighting and he was not looking forward to the possibility of getting beat down to the ground.

"You know Vegeta, he was just being nice." Bulma sighed shifting slightly off the door.

"Well we were in the middle of something and he disturbed it." Vegeta growled out not removing his gaze from the guy. Bulma could just make out the winy undertone of his voice. Smiling slightly she realized that he was more jealous than angry that the delivery guy was taking up his time with her.

"Hey man it's no big deal. I'll just give you the food and leave so that you can get back to doing whatever it was you were doing." The guy said moving to give the pizza to him.

"It's okay Vegeta. I'm sorry we took to long." Bulma cooed soothingly placing her hand on his bicep.

Still glaring Vegeta stepped aside. "Take them into the living room." He commanded pointing the way.

Rolling her eyes Bulma grabbed a box and the fries, motioning for the delivery guy to follow her. "Come on, we don't want to anger Mr. Grumpy." She chuckled sticking her tongue lovingly out at Vegeta, who rolling his eyes, followed them.

Placing the boxes down she grabbed the receipt and wrote down a twenty-dollar tip. Smiling slightly she gave it to the guy. "Sorry about that." She whispered letting him out. Following him out she waved as he got into his car and drove off.

xxxxxxxxxx

Closing the door she walked back into the living room and took a seat back next to Vegeta who had already begun eating. Sighing deeply she directed a glare at him, punching him in the shoulder.

He immediately stopped eating and looked at her, glaring right back at her. "What was that for?" He grumbled finishing off the pizza he had in his mouth.

"Ewww. Don't talk with food in your mouth." Bulma answered whacking him on the head.

Staring blankly at her Vegeta finished chewing. Grinning darkly he immediately pounced on her, making her fall back into the couch. Catching her off guard he began tickling her while she tried to punch him off of her.

"Ve…ge…ta!" She gasped out through her laughter. "Oh my…ga…wd! Sta..sta…stop! I can bar..ly.. breaf." She struggled out between giggles.

"Nope. You must be punished." He answered her continuing his tickle attack.

"What? Pun…ished?" She gasped out. Trying to glare at him, which was extremely difficult since she couldn't stop giggling, she settled for putting all her strength into pushing him off of her. Unfortunately he had a good hold on her so that she rolled over with him, falling off the couch onto the floor.

Landing on top of him she smiled sweetly at his surprised expression before trying to tickle him. Chuckling in amusement Vegeta watched her futiley try to tickle him.

"Woman. I'm not ticklish." He said with a straight face as she tried every possible way to make him squirm.

"Oh really." Grinning deviously, Bulma went straight for the prize, grabbing his package and applying a slight amount of pressure on it.

Gasping out in surprise, Vegeta's eyes closed in bliss as Bulma slowly tortured him through his pants. "Woman. What. are. you doing?" He gasped out trying to control himself or he would begin ravishing her right there on the floor.

"Punishing you." Bulma answered continuing her torture. Smirking broadly she was extremely surprised when his eyes snapped open to stare at her. As his mouth formed that devious smirk of his, she began to feel a sense of foreboding.

Chuckling darkly Vegeta surprised her by rolling her over so that he was once again on top of her. "Trying to punish me, hmm?" He muttered grabbing both her arms and placing them above her head.

"Um…no." She muttered trying to get out of whatever Vegeta was thinking of doing to her.

"Tisk tisk woman. You shouldn't tell such lies." He clucked disapprovingly before beginning his torture. Bending his head down closer to hers he allowed his tongue to trace patterns all along her lips down her jawbone and down her neck. Stopping there he began to nip at the juncture of her neck smirking when he felt her breath begin to escalate.

Bulma tried with no success to slow her breathing, but his torture was really getting to her. She hadn't been in such a position since with Andrew and he had never given her nearly this amount of pleasure and Vegeta was only nibbling at her! "Vegeta what do you think you're doing?" She breathed out trying to steady her nerves.

Simply chuckling in response he instead began to further torture her by rubbing his pelvis against her womanhood. Gasping out in shock she could feel his manhood as it slowly hardened right against her warmth. He was creating in her this desperate feel of need that she wanted satiated immediately. "Vegeta." She moaned out arching her back towards him.

Grinning evilly, Vegeta decided that he had tortured her enough, if her groan of need was any indication. Quickly pushing himself off of her, he proceeded to lean back on the couch watching as her once expression of utter bliss turned into one of utter disappointment and shock. Shifting slightly he frowned at the loss of his own comfort which had left him a bit riled up.

Eyes flashing open Bulma stared around her in shock and disappointment before her eyes trained on the very smug body of her antagonist. Glaring heatedly she didn't know how to deal with this heat that accumulated between her legs. "Why the hell did you do that?" She started out yelling at him angrily before tapering off in a sullen wine.

Looking down at her from the couch Vegeta had to keep himself from laughing at the hilarious sight of her sitting on the floor with legs and arms crossed, faced stiff with a sullen pout. He knew he was the cause and felt the tiniest twinge of guilt, though he felt a bigger twinge of satisfaction that overruled the first emotion. "Sorry woman, you had to be punished." He nonchalantly answered shrugging his shoulders in clear indifference.

"You're a cruel man Ouji." Bulma muttered slowly moving to get back on the couch. She winced slightly after settling herself reminding her of the ache between her thighs which was screaming to be satisfied. "I won't forget this." She mumbled lowly to herself moving to sit at the far corner of the couch that he occupied.

Rolling his eyes Vegeta reached for her. "Hey!" She squealed in indignation as he pulled her into his lap. He had cooled the erection between his legs so that she could sit comfortably between them. "Don't worry you'll have time to punish me later." He whispered next to her ears, inhaling her sweet scent that was teemed with arousal.

Closing her eyes Bulma sighed as she felt his warm wispy breath cause goose pumps to pepper the flesh around her ear. "You're an evil man Vegeta."

* * *

AN: Yeah Yeah!!!! Here it goes again!!! Lol. I know this only creates more questions but I'll be sure to answer a lot next chapter. Which hopefully won't take _too too_ long to get out. Sigh... 

I really hope you guys enjoyed it and I want to thank all my readers and reviewers for the love and patience. You guys rock as always. Anyone who can put up with my terrible updates it amazing….

_Vampiress-06_: No problema. Mucho gracias para… or is it por…the review (lol. My espanol has gotten bad. I need to start practicing that again.) Hope you like it!

_Moonlight152_: Thank you! I glad you love it too! I hope this chapter was up to par, just let me know!

_dRaCo'sSwEeThEaRt:_ So much suspense and so many unanswered questions. I'm going to be more concise now as possible to get this done, though I have sooo many ideas on how this can go. I'm glad you like the flashback part. I wasn't sure if it was smooth enough but thanks for the feedback. Don't worry answers will come soon.

_Dash Janner IV_: Thanks soooo much the review and the pep talk. I'm glad you see potential in my writing. Your input and insight was extremely helpful and I plan on writing more regular fiction. (I already have a few short stories saved on my computers.)

_D4cHilliN_: Thanks sooo much for the reviews and the support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though it just focused on Vegeta and Bulma. I had to get a bit of the back-story out of the way though I'm just creating much more drama. Sigh.

_Debje_: YAY!!! I loved your review, it had me laughing. You'll just have to wait and see about Goku and Chi Chi. And the rest of your questions will be answered as soon as I can get the next two chapters out. Don't worry the suspense is worth it.

_Krillen Fan_: Thanks sooo much for all the reviews and I'm really glad you liked it. Krillen will definitely be back next chapter, I just had to get some back things out the way. But don't worry he'll back and maybe just something will happen big. You gotta wait and see!

_Rosechick_: Glad you love it!!! I hope you continue to enjoy it. I'm trying to finish in a few chapters, hopefully.

_Jess Ishtar_: Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed it! I hope you didn't have to wait toooo long. Lol. Let me know what you think!

Thanks everyone for the review!!!! And thank you sooo much for your patience. I really hope you will continue reading and give me feedback . I thrive off of it!


	11. Chapter 10: New Interests?

AN: YAY!!! I'm back again!!! On with the story. And…. SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!!!

xxxxxxxx

Leaning up against the footrest of his grandfather's recliner Krillen watched boredly as Goku threw a tennis ball at the wall across from him. The continuous movement itself of the ball hitting the wall than bouncing back off back into Goku's hands was slowly lulling Krillen into a total state of drowsiness. Yawning loudly his head began to slowly make its decent down until his chin rested snuggly against his chest.

Across the room Goku was both trying, at the same time, to keep himself awake and sane. It had been a good three days since the incident. He had been a nervous wreck ever since the explosive showdown and his world had almost come crashing down on him. He hadn't known how much he had truly felt about Bulma until everything had come out into the open. When he had found out about some of what Andrew done to Bulma he had felt such an intense anger and pain that it had totally scared himself.

He had tried calling Bulma, about thirty times in fact but after the first three times it went straight to her answering machine and then he simply got a busy dial tone. He had probably left about twenty messages in his panic. "She must think I'm nuts." He muttered a bit too loudly, abruptly jarring Krillen awake from his nap.

"Wh-what? Whatchu say Goku?" Krillen asked stretching a bit before falling back into his slump.

"Nothing Krillen. Nothing at all." Goku answered going back to bouncing the ball off the wall. "I wonder what she's up too. Vegeta hasn't answered his phone either, well since he yelled at me never to call him again. I did call him like forty times, so I guess he was getting pretty pissed off if his threatening to slice me up and put me in a river for fish food was any indication." Sighing deeply he stopped throwing the ball deciding it would be better just to meditate. Anything to keep him from going crazy.

xxxxxxxxx

Staring blearily at the girl in front of her, 18 had to blink about five times to get the sleep out of her eyes and make sure she was seeing right.

"Star, what the hell are you doing here?" She yawned out stretching her groggy joints and shaking her head to shed the cobwebs. She had just been soundly sleeping, taking a much needed after school nap, because when she had been on the cheerleading squad they had had practices everyday after school from 3:30-5:30 and she never had time to relax and nap, when her brother had come barreling into her room saying that some cute short-haired girl was standing on their doorstep. Ignoring the slight wince of pain from the thought about her ex-squad she shifted to the side to let Star in. "Come on in. I won't bite. My brother might but I won't."

Grinning at the really cute black-haired guy who was smirking at her from his seat on the steps Star turned her attention to the huge house she had just entered. "Sorry for the interruption. I would have just called but I don't have your number, ya know?" She apologized staring at the picture of a wrinkly gray-haired creepy looking old man. "Who's that?"

"That's our dad." The soft flirtatious voice of 18's brother brought Star's attention back to him. "You'll probably never meet him. He's always in that stupid lab of his. And don't worry about the phone thing. We don't tend to just give out our phone number to just anybody. You have to work for it." Eyebrows raising slightly at the guy's double meaning, Star just smiled back slightly, not really knowing how to respond to that. She had always sucked at flirting with men.

"Stop messing with her head. Go away." 18 glared at her brother before grabbing Star and pulling her up the stairs to her room.

"Bye short-haired girl." The guy murmured staring up at her as she was dragged away.

"Uh…bye." Star muttered lamely staring back into his mesmerizing gleaming black eyes.

xxxxxxxxx

"Hey Gof-chu." Krillen said around the sandwich in his mouth. "Whachu dink Burmal is doing?" Continuing to sloppily chew the rather large turkey and cheese hoagie he waited for Goku's response from across the table.

"I donf know. She stoffed anering hef fwone." He answered spewing out a few chunks of his turkey, cheese, mustard, and chips sandwich. Grabbing his huge glass of milk he gulped down half the drink, finishing off the food left in his mouth. "Ah. That hits the spot. Thanks for the food buddy."

"Well I can't really ignore a stomach that can growl so loud that it wakes me up from my sleep. You really need to put a leash on that thing." Krillen answered wiping some excess food from his mouth.

Laughing at Krillen's joke, Goku finished off his sandwich and drink in one bite and gulp. "Yeah I know, but I can't help it. My dad always jokes that I break his wallet just to pay for food, but him and Radditz eat almost the same amount as me."

"Oh, so that's why your dad works so much. Not to pay for college tuition but to pay for your food bill." Laughing loudly at his own joke Krillen grabbed his and Goku's plates and glasses and threw them in the sink. "I'll get those later. Grandpa won't be back to yell at me about them for another few hours anyway."

"Okay so what do we do now?" Actually bouncing in his seat, Goku was ready to do something now that he had eaten.

"How bout we go out into the back and we spar, and you show me some of the moves you and Vegeta practice. I need something to trick my Grandpa with." Krillen asked walking out of the kitchen and past the infamous Roshi first floor bathroom, where half of his grandfather's dirty mags were stashed, to the backyard.

"Ok!" Goku shrieked following closely behind him. He always got really excited when he could spar or fight. "I won't go easy on you." He warned patting Krillen on the back.

Wincing at the pressure from Goku's slight touch, Krillen looked to the heavens for strength. "Great. Just great."

xxxxxxxx

"So what brings you to my humble abode." 18 asked Star taking a seat on her bed across from her.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Star muttered staring around 18's rather expansive room. It had the weirdest décor. Pale yellow walls and carpet but everything else was pretty much black, gray, or silver except for the occasional blue and green. Not something she had expected to ever see in a cheerleader's room. "I would've expected more pinks in your room." She said matter of factly looking over in 18's direction.

"Don't insult me. Just because I _was_ a cheerleader doesn't mean I'm into all that pink and fluffy bullshit. Dark colors are much more my style. And the occasional yellow." She huffed, tapering off into a blushing mutter when saying the last part.

"No prob. It'll be are little secret. Something tells me Chi Chi and crew have never been over here because they would have had a fit seeing your room look like this. They wouldn't be able to understand it, let alone take it." Star commented taking a seat in a lone gray lounger. "I'm really sorry for intruding in on you like this. It's just that Bulma hasn't been back to school in two days and she hasn't answered any of our phone calls. And when Krillen and I went over she ignored our insistent doorbell ringing and honking of his horn.

I guess I'm just really worried about her, ya know. I still don't know the full details of what happened, but I know that Andrew really tried to break her. And then he comes back into her life and brings Chi Chi along to add insult to injury. I'm really worried about her safety around them too."

"I don't know about that too much. She looked like she could take care of herself, with Chi Chi at least, and she's the true mastermind behind all her troubles. Andrew is just the muscles." 18 replied laying back on her bed. She had been thinking a lot about what had happened and trying to sort things out in her head. Things were just so mixed up and jumbled. Only Bulma, Andrew, and Chi Chi knew the full story for real, and none of them were talking. Not that Chi Chi hadn't boasted about things she had done to Bulma and getting with Andrew, but 18 had a feeling that she was hiding much of what really had happened.

"Yeah I guess. I'm just worried about her being alone on the huge complex of Capsule Corps. I know they have some security around the grounds but she's basically by herself in that huge mansion of hers." Star answered getting up from the lounger to pace.

18 watched with hooded eyes as Star started wearing down her pale yellow carpet. "You know it's actually really nice seeing someone care so much about someone other than themself. After being a cheerleader so long I'm used to having fake friends and watching as so-called "best friends" stab each other in the back. My brother is the only one I know for sure would care that much about me." She solemnly remarked after a few seconds of watching. Sighing softly 18 picked herself up off the bed. Snagging Star by the arms she succeeded in stopping the worrisome teen who currently looked very troubled. "Look. How about we do this. Let's go over to Krillen's place to see if he's heard anything and if not at least that will give us something to do. Take our mind off things at least. Okay."

Starting to protest Star wisely stopped when 18's look broke no argument. Sighing deeply she nodded her head dejectedly following 18 back outside.

xxxxxxxxx

"Vegeta? What do you think the others are doing?" Shifting slightly in Vegeta's lap, Bulma reached towards the table to grab a slice of the forgotten food.

"Don't know and I don't really care. They were extremely annoying today at school asking me nonstop if I had seen you or spoken to you since the party. I almost threw that little pest Krillen into some lockers but Goku got in my way and I had to punch him in the gut to get them to leave me alone." He responded grabbing the slice away from her and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Hey! Damn bastard." Bulma muttered before grabbing the bag of curly fries.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Grinning evilly at her Vegeta continued on. "The other one- that crazy girl with the short hair- whatever her name is-

"You know what her name is. It's Star." Bulma interrupted before stuffing fries into her mouth.

"Yeah whatever. She kept texting me all throughout school asking me about you and me and then even about Goku- which caused me to almost throw the phone at her head when I saw her. I'm still trying to figure out how she got my number." Looking pointedly at Bulma, Vegeta glared before once again snatching away her food and stuffing some fries in his mouth.

"Hey! Dammit Vegeta. I like those fries! Give em back. And I didn't give her your number. Ask Goku or Krillen. Why would anyone want to call you anyway?" She responded muttering the last part to herself.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You're going to have to direct me to Krillen's house. I don't know the way." Backing out of the two-car garage 18 spared a glance over at Star who was admiring the leather seating of the car.

"This is so nice. You even have your name stitched into the headrests. I can't wait until my car is fixed. It's old, but I love my little clunker." Star replied stroking the yellow and gray leather swathed seats in appreciation before resting her head against the soft headrest. "Oh turn left here."

"If you're talking about that big ass caddy I always see hogging up two parking spots, then there is nothing little about that thing. Maybe how little space you leave for anyone else when you park." Making the quick left she scowled over at Star who currently had her eyes shut. "How the hell are you supposed to direct me when your eyes are closed?!"

"Oh sorry!" Quickly sitting up Star looked around wildly making sure they hadn't missed a turn. Sighing softly she shifted back in her seat. "Sorry about that. Guess I'm in need of a nap. Maybe Krillen will let me nap in his room or something."

Cutting her eyes over at Star after that statement, 18 weighed the repercussions of what she was about to ask in her head. "Are…" She started before Star interrupted her by telling her to turn right at the upcoming stop sign. Sighing softly to herself, she mentally scolded herself for what she was about to ask. "So are you and Krillen an item or something?" 18 rushed out not wanting to embarrass herself further by looking over at Star.

Star on the other hand was a bit taken aback by the question. She glanced over at 18 grinning broadly when she noticed a slight blush resting on the pale blonde's cheeks. "You like him don't you?" She asked bluntly grinning even wider at the wide-eyed look 18 had taken on.

"No!" 18 denied vehemently shaking her head violently. "Forget I asked." She muttered quickly reaching towards the radio as a signal that she wanted the current conversation to end.

"Oh no you don't." Star replied swatting the blonde's hand away from her system. "You won't get out of this that easily." She knew she was sort of stepping over her bounds, especially since she barely knew this girl, but she felt for Krillen's sake at least she would push the limits.

"What the hell?!" 18 exclaimed in surprise glaring over at Star.

"Sorry but we weren't done." Star answered surprising the driver with her blunt honesty and fearlessness.

Rolling her eyes at the girl next to her 18 mumbled something about crazy nosy women under her breath.

"I'm not deaf you know." Star muttered glaring sideways at the blonde.

"Maybe I meant for you to hear that. You know…take a hint." 18 responded glaring back at her.

"Sorry but you're not getting out of this one that easily." Star muttered crossing her arms across her chest and staring at 18 smugly. "Plus, I think you two would look so cute together." She gushed causing 18 to go slack-jawed with embarrassment.

They drove in silence for a minute before 18 glanced sheepishly over at Star, a rosy red blush taking over most of her face. "You really think so?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh okay. See you soon." Krillen said into the phone's receiver before softly putting it back into the cradle.

"Who was that?" Goku's voice boomed in the quiet hallway making Krillen visibly jump a few feet before turning to glare at his ever-encompassing friend. "Sheesh Goku. No need to sneak up on people like that. I think you just took a good ten years off my life." He muttered the last part leaning against the hallway's wall to get his nerves back together.

"Oh sorry buddy." Goku grinned his trademark sheepish grin while patting Krillen hard on the back with one hand, making him wince from the pressure, and rubbing the back of his own neck with the other.

"You don't know your own strength do you?" Krillen seriously asked moving swiftly away from his extremely strong friend to go back into the living room.

"What?"

"Nothing." Grinning to himself Krillen flopped down on a floor cushion looking up at the ceiling before speaking.

"Star's on her way here."

"Really?" He closed his eyes briefly as he heard the creak from Goku's body hitting the couch. Nope he really didn't know his own strength.

"Yeah and she's coming with 18." Grinning slightly at Goku, Krillen waited for his response to this little piece of information.

"18 what? 18 boxes of pizza? Cause I'm really hungry." Krillen stared wide-eyed at his idiot friend a large sweat drop forming on his brow.

"No Goku. 18 the human. You know the girl from Bulma's party." Shaking his head he flopped back down on the pillow.

"Oh her! I remember now. Yeah the blonde hair girl who helped us out. She was kinda cute." Goku replied nodding vigorously to himself. He wasn't slow, he just needed to be reminded sometimes.

"You think so?" Sitting up quickly Krillen eyed his hulking friend. "You don't like her do you?" He asked Goku with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Nope." Goku replied simply, totally oblivious to the slight change in Krillen's voice. "I think I'll stay away from women for a bit. After that whole Chi Chi thing and all. Just don't know who to trust." Glaring up at the ceiling Goku squashed the seat cushions under him with his balled fists.

"Goku! What the hell?! You're ruining my couch!!!" Krillen yelled throwing a pillow at his head.

"Oh sorry. Didn't realize I was doing that." Goku mumbled sheepishly scratching the back of his head in trademark style.

"Yeah sure. Tell that to my grandfather."

AN: Sooooooo. Yeah……. It took me really really really long just to get this out and I'm not completely satisfied….. but I didn't want to leave you hanging any longer. Please let me know what you think. If I should just totally revamp this chapter or just stop writing in general…..sigh. Really sorry bout the wait. Life just got away from me…. Oh and more B/V next chapter most definitely.


End file.
